Opposites Attract
by arismommy11
Summary: We all know that Penny and Leonard ended up married and have been pretty happy together. But what if things happened the night Penny came to stay in Leonard's hotel season 4 episode 13 and no interruptions by Raj. Priya is in the picture sooner also. Will things work out like they are suppose to? Chapter 40: The last chapter is up!
1. Prologue

**Trying something new. Hope to continue it. I dont own TBBT.**

 **Prologue**

Penny sat in the plane home to Nebraska. She felt like her life in California was over. There was nothing left out there for her anymore. She broke it off with Leonard and now he was with Priya. Plus she had not been getting any call backs so there went her acting career she planned for so long. On top of it all Penny just found out she was pregnant from a one night stand from the man she could never get back.

Once she found out she was pregnant, Leonard was the first person she wanred to tell but could not. As much as she figured out Leonard would have been there and probably would have broken up with Priya to be with Penny and the baby, she did not want that to happen. This pregnancy was a huge wake up call and made her realize it was time to grow up.

As much it hurt her to see Sheldon saddened her leaving, it hurt the most when she broke the news to Leonard. He begged Penny to stay and promised they could be friends and Priya would just have to understand. But he backed off when Penny told him that she had nothing left and her dad found her a promising job back home.

As much as it was true, Penny could not live off a waitress paid income raising a baby by herself. So her dad, Wyatt, found her a job taking care of horses near by the farm. Also she would go to a community college to work on her teaching degree to become a drama teacher.

As the plane took off, tears fell down Penny's face knowing her baby would never know his or her father. Even though Leonard would have made an amazing father.


	2. Chapter One

**As you can see I fixed the description. I meant season four, episode one. This is what if Raj never interrupted Leonard and Penny in the hotel room and went further. Then in episode six, Priya actually decideds to be with Leonard sooner than originally. That also means Leonard never meeting Wyatt.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Penny closed her eyes the next few hours. She remembered seven weeks ago as she agreed to break the neutral zone with Leonard. If only that was not the case, she would not be pregnant and not moving back to Nebraska.

Penny's finale decision to move was a week prior when Sheldon asked her to come over to dinner as Leonard was bringing a date. Penny's heart sank when Sheldon announced that to her but she could not resist Sheldon's plea because he disliked Priya. What made things hurt the most on how much Priya and Leonard had in common and Raj refusing to join the group because he forbidden Priya and Leonard dating.

Penny was going to tell him at dinner that night because the day before is when she found out. But instead excused herself early because she felt ill. Some of that was the truth as the other was she cried on Amy's shoulder that night. Penny was glad Amy kept her secret about the pregnancy.

Penny woke up feeling the plane land. As she walked into the airport, Penny saw her dad. She bit her lip, but as soon as her dad brought her into a hug, she cried as much as she did the night Penny ended it with Leonard.

Wyatt did not say much to his daughter until they got to the truck. "So Slugger, does Leonard know at least?"

Penny looked at her dad with sad eyes and then her silence and hanging her head low, Wyatt knew the answer. "Slugger, I wish you would have. He has the right to know. If was anything like your other ex boyfriends I would have understood, but what you told me and your mom about Leonard...Well he sounds like the best guy you have ever dated."

Penny nodded her head. "Yeah he was. He is such a great guy and that's why I did not tell him. Leonard would have broke up with Priya and would have done the right thing and would have tried to be with me and taken care of me and the baby. I could not do that to him. Priya is perfect for him." Penny looked away from her dad and looked out the window.

Wyatt patted her hands that were laying on her lap. His baby girl was hurting and there was nothing he could do to fix it. He wanted to say more but knew better to press for answers. Wyatt decided to leave that up to Susan instead.


	3. Chapter Two

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope everyone is reading this enjoys dispite being upset with Penny. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 2**

Penny arrived at her parents house where her mom greeted her with a hug. Susan looked at her daughter and asked, "You want to talk about what's going on or help me make dinner. Your sister and nephew are coming over, they miss you. We all do."

Penny sighed, "Well I know you to well mom, if I am going to help you make dinner that means you want me to talk...So I have no choice do I?" Penny watched her shake her head. "Well I guess then I miss everyone too."

Wyatt stood behind her daughter and shrugged his shoulders wishing Penny would open up to them both, but he knew Susan could work her motherly love. So he winked at his wife and told the women he would be outside starting the chores.

After Penny put her things away, she finally texted Amy ae.rnd Bernadette to let them know she made it safely. Both text her back and said the already missed her and that they could not wait for in a few weeks to come and visit her for a awhile. Penny texted them back and told her the same. She realized that she never missed her friends back in Nebraska as much as she missed Bernadette and Amy. Even though it took her awhile to get use to Amy. Penny was glad theu did not mention anything about Leonard. She put her phone up and went back down to help her mom.

Once Penny's sister arrived and dinner was cooking, they all sat down. Penny felt annoyed already because she knew they would want to talk about Leonard and the pregnancy. "First off, no Leonard does not know yet. To be honest I wouldn't know how to tell him now. I'm here and he is in Pasadena, plus there's his girlfriend."

Susan and Penny's sister looked at each other and Penny's sister decided to tell her what has been on her mind since she heard the news. "Okay I have been holding my tongue for too long. I love you Penny, you're my baby sister no matter how old you get. But this baby deserves to know who his daddy is and daddy knows his baby. I mean I was terrified when I found out I was pregnant with your nephew, knowing his daddy is the biggest ass in the world. But he still had the right to know. I know our dad has already probably told you Leonard deserves to know because he is good guy. Even if he wasn't, Leonard still needs to know. You two made that baby together. Who knows what will happen when you tell him just the important part is done with. I am sure his new girlfriend will be pissed, but you and Leonard did this before he got together with her. Who knows if he will leave her to try to win you back? As long as he still loves you and not to be with you because you're pregnant. Question is if he would do you love him even though thats the reason you broke up with him because you could not say it back?" Penny's sister raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms while waiting for an answer.

Penny loved her sister and felt angry at herself for knowing her sister was right. The two sister's might not have looked the same. Penny being blonde loke Randell and having her mom's height. While her sister was burnett and taller. The thing the was for sure they shared their personalities and temperaments were very common. Penny took a deep breath and looked at her mom and sister. Her mom agreed with what her sister had to say. So she nodded, "Okay, I will tell him..." Penny felt the tears build up wishing she would stop crying over this and Leonard. "As for loving him, yes I still do and did when he told me. I just was not ready because everytime I told a guy I loved him, he would cheat or break up with me. I regret not telling Leonard that I loved him because he was the greatest and the best guy I have ever been with. Yes he tried pressuring me into saying it and I freaked out. Now I'm here pregnant with a one night stand with him knowing I screwed up completely." Penny wiped away tears as her sister and her mom got up frpm their seats and gave her a hug.

Later that night Penny was in her room debating to call and what to say to Leonard. She closed her eyes as her stomach turned. Penny staired down at the phone as her finger hovered over his name. "Come on Penny, you can do this." She told herself.

She touched his name and then pressed the call button. Penny put the phone up to her ear and waited for him to answer. She almost felt relieved when she heard the voicemail pick up. "Hi you reached Leonard Hofstadter. I can't answer your call right now. Please leave a message."

Penny waited for a split second and left a message. "Hey Leonard... It's me Penny. I made it safe to Nebraska. There are probably many reasons you did not answer. So if you get this I need to talk to you. It is kinda important. Hope you call back." With that she hung up and decided to get ready for bed and join her parents downstairs to try and relax for once.


	4. Chapter Three

**Here is chapter 3. Hopefully it this clears up things. Remember this is what if things happened between in Season 4 Episode 1 and Raj never interrupted them. And things progressed into a relatinship with Leonard and Priya instead of a fling in 4x06. I don't own TBBT.** **Chapter 3**

Penny had woken up to her cell phone buzzing. She rolled over and saw that Leonard was calling her back. Suddenly Penny felt a knot in her stomach and ran to the bathroom. She knew some was due to morning sickness and the other was nerves. When she arrived back to her bedroom, Penny noticed she had another three missed calls from Leonard. It was time to call him back.

As she waited for him to pick up, Penny kept telling herself that she could do this. "Hi Penny, is everything okay? I've been trying to call you because you left a voicemail and then you were the one not picking up. You said you wanted to talk to me about something." Penny noticed he sounded calm but knew he probably was not.

"Um yeah, sorry about that. I went to answer the first time you called and got sick to my stomach." Penny explained bit not went into detail as she wrapped her free arm around her knees as she continued to talk to Leonard. "I am sorry calling, but I just wanted to let you know I made it safe since we are still friends. And well there is something else too and first of all I hope you won't be too upset with me when I tell you." She paused to work up the courage again

"Okay, Penny what's going on?" Leonard asked as Penny could hear the worry in his voice.

"Um, you remember the night at the hotel a little over a month ago when I put my sheilds down and we compromised to go past the neutral zone just for one night?" Penny could not help reference Star Trek like Leonard did with her only to make her smile.

"Yeah..." said Leonard slowly.

"Well that night and the reasoning me moving back to Nebraska is because I'm pregnant..." Penny finally told him and she did not feel any better after letting out a deep breath and only hearing silence. Penny stayed on the line and waited.

What felt like a life time but reality was only a minute Penny finally heard Leonard clear his throat. "Um... I am guessing the baby is mine?"

She could hear him cry on the other in by his shakey voice. Penny began to cry also as she bit her lip and nodded. "Well yeah, you have been the only guy I have slept with since our break up." Penny was honest about that, even though there was Zach but could never bring herself to have sex with him because he was not Leonard.

"I believe you." Leonard told her. "Why now? Why are you telling me now? Why did not tell me before you made the decision to move away. Where you ever going to tell me? Penny, I would made sure you and the baby was taken care of instead of you running away from me. Please Penny I have a right to know why?" Leonard sounded so sad.

All Penny wish she could do now was go back to Pasadena and hug him. But now she could not. Penny decided to explain. "Leonard I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out. I truley did. I did not see you for a few days. Sheldon came over and wanted me to come to dinner because he did not like your new girlfriend. I saw you and Priya together and changed my mind. After some thinking, me moving back home seemed like the best decision at the time." Penny sighed as she heard Leonard disconnect the call. Right there she knew she made the mistake because for the first time in a long time Leonard was truly beyond mad at her. Penny wiped some tears away and decided just go back to bed.


	5. Chapter Four

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! I don't own TBBT!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Back in Pasadena**

Leonard slowly sat on his bed and buried his head into his hands. He could not hear anymore from what Penny was telling him. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed as laid back on his bed feeling a headache come on. At the moment he had many things to think about and yet did not what to do.

After a minute he sat up and called the University to tell him he was sick, and then called Raj to pick up Sheldon for work. At first Sheldon argued until Leonard looked at hom witha blank stare and walked back to his room. Leonard laid back on his bed and wish he could talk to someone about this, but the person he would was not across the hall anymore. Plus he was upset with her and was not ready to talk to her again just yet.

Leonard had no idea he had fallen asleep. He sat up confused for a moment. He took his cell phone and saw one miss call from Priya. Leonard decided to call her back or visit her later once he had more time to think. He got up and was glad the apartment was quiet, so he went to his desk and opened up his laptop. Leonard pulled up pictures he had saved of him and Penny. As he went through them Leonard realized he still really loved her. Thing that he could never get out of his head and at that moment, Penny never said she loved him back and he had no clue if she would want to give him another chance or be with him at all. She drove him crazy when they had misunderstanding, or even a little argument. They barely had anything in common, but she made life fun. Something he loved about her. There were many things he loved about her which is why he feel in love with Penny.

Then there was Priya. In the past few weeks had been pretty amazing. They had many things on common, Leonard felt comfortable with her. Never once Priya made him feel like he was walking on eggshells. She was predictable and had her life figured out. But Leonard had no clue if he would actually fall in love with her. It was still early in the relationship and she made things clear Priya did not want a serious relationship right now. Plus she did not want kids because they would get on the way of traveling and her being a successful lawyer.

It was making all sense now what he would have to do. So he closed his laptop, went to the bedroom and texted Priya he would be over soon. Leonard took put a small suitecase and packed up clothes and other important items up. He decided to take a small trip to Nebraska to figure out what was going to happen. But first he had to let Priya where they stood as a couple.

After a short stop visting Priya and a "I knew Penny would come between us." Leonard left for the airport. It was another few hours before he was on a plane to Omaha, Nebraska.

Once he landed and rented a car, Leonard found a hotel. Next step he had to make was to find out where Penny's parents lived as he sat on the hotel bed.

Leonard was feeling hungry, so he asked the front desk employee where a good place to eat was. Once he had a list of restaurants, Leonard found a homestyle dinner just a few minutes out of Omaha. As he sat down and ordered, Leonard noticed a taller, older man sit beside at the counter. Leonard's eyes got big once the waitress the man, "What will it be Wyatt?" All Leonard knew that was Penny's fathers name but what could be the chances this man actually was.

Leonard took a deep breath and turned toward the man. "Excuse me sir?"

The man turned towards Leonard with a smile on his face, "Yes young man?"

Leonard felt relaxed because this man seemd very friendly, so he smiled back. "I'm not from around here, came to visit a friend. She told me before her fathers name. Well you see I recognized your name is Wyatt. Is there any chance you have a daughter that goes by Penny?" Leonard could not help but swallow hard and play with his fingers.

The man gave Leonard a hard stare. Then with a wink, a finger pointed at him, and another smile the man spoke. "Well yes I do and you must be Leonard."

"How do you know?" Leonard asked in amazment.

"Well you see you said you were not from here to visit a friend. You ask if I have a daughter named Penny. The way Penny talked about you, it all made since you would be the only man to come after my daughter with good intentions." Wyatt said, as he stuck out his hand. Leonard was still in shock but shook Wyatt's hand. It was a strong one at that.


	6. Chapter Five

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thank you everyone for your reviews. I appreciate them all and love reading them. I don't own TBBT**

 **Chapter 5**

After Penny woke up a second time that day after Leonard hung up on her, she, her mom, and sister, Michelle, decided to spend time together in Omaha. When dinner came around, Susan called Wyatt he was on his own to find something to eat. He told her he would just go to the dinner down the road.

After they arrived home they noticed Wyatt was home sitting out the porch. Her mom wondered who the other person sitting with him. Penny felt her heatt dropped. "Umm, well mom that would be Leonard..."

Susan put the car in park and turned off the car as she raised an eyebrow towards her daughter. "I wonder why he is here?"

Penny rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "I dont know mom, maybe to make sure Karma bites me in the ass."

Susan couldn't help see the worry in Penny's eyes, so she leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Hey he might be upset, but him showing up shows how much he cares what has happened."

Penny sighed as she looked sad at her mom. "You really think so?"

"Yes, because well your dad doesn't have a shot gun pointing at him." Susan said jokingly yet was serious at the same time.

Penny nodded with a small smile. Then her and mother got out and walked towards the porch. Penny and Leonard eyes met and both got very quiet as she reached the top step.

Wyatt and Susan noticed the tension so they decided to give them time alone. "Well my good wife how about we go in and have a piece of your blueberry pie while Slugger here and this good man here can talk." Susan agreed with her husband and walked into the house. Wyatt leaned down to Leonard, "Remember son what I told you."

Leonard nodded up at Wyatt from the seat and then looked back at Penny. He sighed and got up once Penny's parents went inside. Leonard walked over to Penny and looked up over his galsses at her with his hands in his pockets.

Penny tucked her hair behind her ears and bit her lip as her stomach turned now she was face to face with Leonard. She had not felt this way since the night she ended things with him. "Umm, do you want to go for a walk?"

Leonard nodded, "That would be nice." He suddenly felt shy. He could not help but think how adorable she looked and just wish he could just hug her. But instead as she motioned him to come with him, Leonard knew things were now completely different between them

"So how did you find my parents house?" She asked as they began to walk down a path turning her head so she could see his face.

Leonard looked at her still with his hands still in his pockets. He gave Penny a side smile. "Well I was hungry and ended up at this diner and just happened to be the one they know your dad very well."

Penny smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, dad goes there when mom is not around. He says my cooking and his are about the same. So when it was just me and him that is where we would go. Should I be worried what you two talked about?"

"You should be terrified. Your dad loves me!" Leonard could not help but tease her some. It felt natural with Penny. He chuckled as Penny narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, fine I will tell you if you stop giving me your death glare that I will never miss." He gave her a big grin as she smacked his shoulder. "He told me to never give up on you but to be patient at the same time. That way we both know what is going to happen between us. Something about he should know since he had to put up with you for eighteen years. The reasoning why he went grey so quick."

Penny rolled her eyes with a smile but told Leonard to turn left as they kept walking. Then knew she had to bring up their issue. "So I guess we do have to talk about this don't we?"

Leonard knew that look. It was the look she gave him as she was breaking up with him. But they needed to start to figure this whole thing out. "That is why I came here. Penny I have been thinking quite a bit as I was talking to your dad. I have many questions you need to answer. But we can save those for the next couple of days. I am here until Sunday evening so that gives us four days to talk. First off I want to tell you I want this baby more than anything. He or she is more important than any relationship. Yes before you ask, yes I ended it with Priya. Not because I think we could get back together, because I would love that and if you wanted too..." He had to take a moment to calm down because he was starting to sound desperate, plus Penny raised an eyebrow to question his statement. After a moment he continued. "Anyways we have these few days to talk and figure something out. I do not want to push you because last time I did, I lost you." He let a big breath and looked at her with his big brown eyes waiting what she was going to say.

"Leonard, thank you and I promise you will have your answers. But to be honest with you I am surprised you came. I truley am because well its you. Sometimes you can be selfish. Aside from that I am glad you are here because it feels like something in my life is what I guess you call normal. Even though you and our friends are not close to normal. And yes I am aware of that does not make me even close to normal..." Penny grinned at him as he did back. "But Leonard I am terrified about being pregnant and having a baby. More terrified you will want to get married now..." This time Penny held her stomach and looked scared.

Leonard stepped closer and took her hands into his. "Look I am scared too, Being a father has only crossed my mind a few times in my life. Now it actually happening I do not want to expect. Plus I am still upset you did not tell me right away, but I get it. I'm scared, you're scared, but together we can do this. As for the whole marriage thing, as much it would be a dream, I would not ask you unless we got back together and dated for awhile, and you got over your commitment issues." He gave her a little nudge to her shoulder.

Penny rolled her eyes, "State the obvious there Leonard. I am sorry truley that I could not tell you right away."

"Hey lets not talk about that right now. Lets go back to your parents house and I will go back to my hotel. I think we could both use a goodnight sleep." Leonard said to Penny with a shy smile. Leonard watched Penny nod her head as they turned back around. Leonard allowed her to give him a goodnight hug, but as he reached his hotel room that night he could help but cry. Some over seeing Penny, some over still being very upset with her even though he hardly showed it towards her, and most over not knowing what was going to happen between him and Penny because all he wanted was to be a family with her and this baby not a broken one.


	7. Chapter Six

**Here is the next Chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

Penny was laying in bed trying her hardest to fall alseep. She kept repeating the evening with Leonard. Penny could tell he was trying to be himself around her but also knew she saw the hurt in his eyes. She wiped the way some tears and sat up and turned on her table lamp. Penny took her phone and decided to text Leonard. She had no clue of he was alseep or not but Penny gave it a shot.

 _'Hey, can't sleep. I'm sorry I hurt you, again. Seems to be what I'm good at."_ Penny waited and in just a few seconds her phone made a little noise.

 ** _Leonard: 'We can talk about that over breakfast. If you would like to join me.'_**

Penny smiled, _'Yeah I would like that.'_ She made sure she added a smile at the end.

Then her phone went off again.

 ** _Leonard: 'Great...hey earlier you said I can be selfish. What in the hell does that mean?'_**

 _'Come on Leonard, I did not see it before because we were dating, but I do now. When you are dating someone you seem not to care about anyone else's feeling except your own. That's the reason I was surprised you showed up here because I thought your life was all about Priya.'_ Penny made sure she was being straight forward.

 ** _Leonard: 'Okay? So we are going to point out our flaws now.'_**

' _I was just stating a fact. When you slept with Sheldon's co-worker right after we broke up. You did not care what Sheldon thought or hurting my feelings at all. Yes I was the one broke up with you but did not mean I was heartless.'_ Before he could respond Penny continued. ' _Since our breakup I have only dated one other man and I never slept with him. You have dated five and slept with them all. And when you dated Priya, you did not care what Raj thought. Sheldon despises her. And when I came over to dinner, you and her made out in front of me and our friends any chance you got. That's why I didn't tell you.._ Penny felt tears, she hated crying. Most of all when it was over Leonard.

She waited for a response but knew better she would probably never would the rest of the night. Penny got up and used the bathroom and to wipe her face

She heard her text messaging go off. Penny picked up her phone and read what Leonard wrote.

 ** _Leonard: 'Now I feel like a short asthmatic jackass. It was hard getting over you and still is. Please Penny let me explain in the morning as you explain also. I want to say so much more but it will be better if we just do all this in person. I know you probably will not get a good night sleep, neither will I but we both need to try. So good night Penny. I will pick up at eight. And yes in the morning farm girl.'_**

Penny just returned a text that said okay and tried to go back to sleep.

Once Penny could fall asleep, her thoughts went to that one night.

 _She did not have much choice where to sleep. Bernadette stole her bed because Howard was being an ass. Amy kept biting her. There was no way she was going to share a bed with Howard nor Raj. Her only choice was Leonard and Sheldon's room. Her and Leonard had to make the best of it when there was no way in hell she was going to sleep with Sheldon. Then Leonard said something about the neutral zone from Star Trek. She told him her sheilds where up and to fall asleep. Leonard still wanted to fool around from the waist up. He gave up when Penny told him to go to sleep. Sheldon turned on the light and asked if they were going to have coutis. Penny said no while with a smug grin Leonard said yes. Sheldon did not like Leoanrd's answer and left, so Penny kicked out Leonard to the other bed. They laid there for awhile talking. As he was talking and there was a mutual underatanding Penny became turned on. As she began to tell Leonard just for one night, his lips where on hers. Things between them got heated quickly. She asked if he had a condom, Leonard told her no since he did not plan on this happening. He asked Penny if she was still on birth control. She said yes and that was good enough for the both of them. The next morning, Leonard and Penny acted like nothing happened and she went back to her hotel room. She went to go take her birth control and noticed she forgot to take the pill the day before. She never thought twice about it because it was just one missed pill. Things got weird again when Leonard thought their relationship was back on. She said no and left with Bernadette's ex. Nothing happened except just for a ride home. Penny wanted to yell at Leonard when he arrived back and knocking on her door angrily. She quickly felt bad as he showed her the speeding ticket and tried to blame her if he just knew last night was just nothing more a one night stand. Eventually they forgave each other and moved on._

Penny woke up feeling less confused about her and Leonard. She knew now that her and Leonard had a communication problem. They would talk and would get along great, but when they fought it was bad. Just avoid the fight even longer they would hurry up and apologize to each other. Penny knew this was something they had to talk about.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Here is the next chapter. I don't own TBBT. Love Penny and Leonard. You readers are awesome.**

 **Chapter 7**

Leonard had drove for about fifteen minutes when he reached Penny's parents place. He was hoping today he could convince her to move back home and let him take care of her and the baby. Well until she could find a job and find a new place big enough for her and the baby. As much as he loved having Penny live across the hall, it was now too small for her and their baby. Plus her not having a job she could no longer afford the place. Leonard made an agrument why it would be best for her to move in and could change the roommate agreement with Sheldon.

Leonard pulled up and decided to go to the door. After he put his rental car in park and turned the engine off, Leonard walked up to the porch and rang the door bell. For a moment he felt like a high school boy asking the popular high school cheerleader to prom. Leonard chuckled at the thought knowing back then he would have never had a chance with a girl like Penny. He was lucky enough to have date her once and had been more than friends twice.

As he waited, Leonard noticed the temperature had dropped into the mid thirties and began to snow. He was grateful it was almost fifty degrees last night as him and Wyatt sat on the porch and when him and Penny took a walk. Wyatt was right, when the weather is descent in Nebraska you enjoy it. Suddenly the door opened and there was Penny. Leonard could not help but smile as her hair where in two buns on top of her head. Since it was early March and weather was unpredictable there, Penny wore a forest green winter coat over whatever shirt she was wearing, with blue jeans and brown winter boots. Leonard thought she looked adorable but he dared not to say anything.

She smiled at him as she saw the snow come down. "Hey we are supposed to get a few feet of snow today. Maybe we can let loose and play in the snow?"

Leonard smiled back at her, "I haven't played in the snow since I was maybe eight. After that my mom said I was too old. Studying and making a future for myself was much more important."

Penny frowned remembering how much she despised Beverly most of the time. Even though at the same time felt sorry for Beverly. "Well Beverly is not here and I say we have fun today." She strucknout her jand and watched Leonard shake it as they made a deal.

As they left and made it to a restaurant Leonard felt nervous he and Penny were about to have a serious conversation. The waitress recognized Penny, who turned out to be one of the girls that cheered with her. After they ordered, Leonard looked at her trying to cut the tension by just giving her a resurring smile. "So do you want me to go first or you?"

Penny closed her eyes for a moment and looked at Leonard with sad eyes. "I will, okay.." She watched Leonard nod. "I know leaving was the coward way out. I was scared, still am but seeing you with Priya made me think you two were perfect for each other. You two had more in common than you and I will ever have. My career was going nowhere. I could not survive on a waitress salary and live in a ine bedroom apartment with a baby on the way. To be honest seeing you happy with Priya, I was not going to tell you at all about the baby. My plan was just move back home and raise the baby on my own. Bernadette and Amy tried to convince me to tell you but refused to listen. Sheldon tired also with Raj and Howard. My mind was made up until I got here and missed you like crazy. It was mainly my sister that convinced me to tell you with the help of my parents..."

Leonard put up a hand and frowned in frustration. "Wait one second. Our friends knew way before I did?"

Penny looked up at him and nodded, "I was going to tell you but I was upset. Amy comforted me after I went back to my apartment. It just came out as I cried in her arms. Then the next day I found out everyone else knew, except you. No one can keep a secert. I am honestly sorry for everything Leonard, I really am. I know you are upset..." Penny tried to finish but stopped as she just looked at Leonard. His head was lowered and hands through his hair.

Leonard heard Penny stopped talking. He was upset that everyone knew except him. If she was not going to tell them, one of them should have. Another thing the made him confused was Penny kept saying she was upset he was dating Priya. She did not tell him because he was selfish when it came to others feelings. He knew she hurt him, but also he was hurting her. But just like him, could she still have feelings for him? Leonard looked up at her and looked into her green eyes, "Penny, is there any little bit of chance we could get back together?" As he looked at her, he saw panic in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

**Yes I know I am updating again but had to finish this chapter. Might be the weekend until I update again. So enjoy this story and I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 8**

Leonard sighed as he looked a panicked Penny. "Look Penny, I'm sorry I asked but from what you have been telling me you still care. Tell me right now if you don't." He yad to be straight forward with her.

Penny closed her eyes and looked at Leonard, knowing he deserved the truth and why she kept back peddling. "Leonard I do care for you..."

"Then why are you so scared to be back with me." Leonard asked calmly.

Penny saw his eyes where big and could see he was sincere. It took her a minute to make sure everything was going to come out right and Leonard would not over think it. "You are such a great guy. I'm sorry I called you selfish, I was angry with you moving on and I tried and failed. I am the one who is selfish trying to hide this pregnancy from you. Don't be mad at our friends okay. But being with you and when you said those three words to me I freaked out. Being hurt in the past affected our relationship and I hurt you. But I did not want to loose you. You became my best friend. Leonard if I stayed with you I would have said those three words back. Then we would have been engaged, and then married forever. Plus I need to learn to spell your last name right." She could not help smile at him as he did back at her. "And now being pregnant, no job, not knowing what will happen next between us just is scary. What of I am not a good mom? What if the baby likes you more? Leonard there are just too many what ifs." Penny hurried and wiped tears away as their food arrived.

Leonard took her hands into his and made sure she was looking at him. "Hey I am scared too. Being with you scares me too because for the longest time you were my dream girl and I already lost you once. But how about this, we take one day at a time and let me be there for you and take care of you. Move back with me until you find a better job. And if you want to go to school, I support you. But don't push me away anymore. I'm here forever Penny. When this baby is born I want to be involved as much as possible. Us being together will just be a bonus. I will never abandon you. Sheldon will just have to deal with it. As our sleeping arrangements, we are adults and can sleep in the same bed. If we have the urge, we have sex with each other but no one else. Whenever you are ready to take the next step I will be waiting patiently. We can do this together Penny because we have each other." Leonard looked at Penny hoping she would agree.

Penny squeezed his hands and nodded quickly. "Yes Leonard, you are right. You always know what to say. I promise I will try to be less scared as long as keep your promise."

Leonard grinned big at her, "I promise you Penny I will never leave your side through your pregnancy, I will always be on our child's life, and whatever we have between us I will always be there. Now how about we eat. I'm starving."

Penny chuckled and agreed she was hungry after having morning sickness earlier.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Here is chapter 9 and loaded it up sooner than I thoughthought. Hope you enjoy. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 9**

Penny and Leonard finished their breakfast seeming to be at a better place with each other. They left as Penny took Leonard's hand into her ls and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked out. Leonard did not know what her endearment meant bit it made him very happy. Penny took him to go visit his old highschool, which they ran into an ex boyfriend, Donny, who was now the assistant football couch and athletic director. At first Leonard felt uncomfortable because he was trying to show off to Penny and tried to belittle Leonard. But once him and Penny headed back to her parents place, Leonard could not help but laugh.

Penny frowned at him. "What was wrong with Donny?" She had to know what was on his mind.

Leonard shook his head with a smile, "Okay your dad discribed a few of your ex boyfriends last night and wow, I think Donny is dumber than Zack. You sure knew how to pick them. No wonder he likes me so much."

Penny this time shook her head woth an eyeroll and a straight face. "Shut up!" She said to him not feeling great about her past relationships, as she looked out the window.

Leonard saw how upset she was probably not at him teasing her but just herself. He placed one hand on her shoulder as the other was on the steering wheel trying to pay attention to the snow covered road. But wanted to make sure Penny knew he was sorry. "Hey I didn't mean to upset you. Look I might be a scientist but I have made some mistakes too in my life. Might not be the same but they are still mistakes I am not proud of."

Penny looked at him and gave him a small smile as he winked at her as Leonard's attention went back to the road. Penny took a deep breath and a let it out slowly. "I'm not upset with you Leonard. Yes I dated some not smart guys. It was wrong of Donny to hit on me and tried making fun of you. He is a dumbass and probably not a nice guy. I thought when I was younger if I dated the hot guys life would be perfect. But I ended up falling in love with them. Once I told them they broke my heart. Same with Kurt and same with Mike. The only one that did not break my heart was Zack, I broke his heart. Then there was you. Okay you are not tall and muscular and to some girls your not the perfect guy with looks. And before you say anything, let me finish. I met you and I thought you were cute for a nerd but never my type. Then I thought I could date you because all the nice things you did for me and gave you a chance. But then I thought I was not smart enough for you. Yet I could never stop thinking about you because you became much more than my best friend. When we dated it was the best thing, you were the best thing to happen to me. When you told me you loved me, I freaked out. You pushed me to say it back when I was not ready. But I did not want to loose you. Then I thought it was selfish of me to stay with you and not fair to you if I could never say it back. I was scared to because all the times I have been hurt. But when we tried the whole friends with benefits it was hard to walk away everytime. Then I got pregnant. But becoming pregnant and dealing with how bad I wanted you back made me realize something..." Penny held back the tears as Leonard gave her a worried look.

"What, what did you realize Penny?" He asked worried about what she was going to say.

Penny bit her lip as she noticed they were pulling into her parent's driveway. She watched Leonard put his car in park and turned off the engine. He then turned towards her. "I realized I did love you and regret breaking up with you. Hell Leonard I still love you..."

Leonard's mout gaped open and his eyes got big. He swallowed hard as he blinked over and over. "Wow! Umm you opening up to me was big for you and me to hear. But you saying you loved me and still do is just wow. Penny I never stopped loving you either. So what is next for us?"

"Well I need to tell my parents I want to move back with you. But knowing we do love each other does not fix everything. I want to be with you Leonard, but I think the grown up thing to do is focus on our baby and take things slow. Not too slow though where it feels like we act like we are not dating at all. Just slow enough we take our time to fix our problems." Penny said to Leonard explaining what she felt was right.

"Okay like fix the bugs in a data program software. How about I keep a list and you keep a list and we will call it our bug reports to each other. So we can fix our problems and not get mad about it." Leonard smiled as he explained what he understood from Penny's prospective.

Penny smiled back, "Sounds good on I guess from what I understand."

Leonard chuckled and leaned in as Penny gave him a small kiss on his cheek. For the first time in awhile he felt happy. Him and Penny got out of the car and decided to tell Susan and Wyatt their news.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Here is chapter 10. Hope you enjoy. Love this show and love this tv couple. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 10**

The next few days were crazy for them. There were moments where Penny had to stop and think if being back with Leonard was the best. Her mom would see this look on her face and resure Penny. Susan and Wyatt were sad that Penny decided to move back but they were happy it was with Leonard. As for her items, Wyatt kept them in a storage unit until Penny got her own place once more. The only problem is that they had not told Sheldon their plan. Matter of fact they did not tell their friends at all.

Leonard and Penny decided to suprise them. The day that they were ready to leave, Leonard finally decided to call Sheldon. "No Leonard that breaks the roommate agreement! It is completely unacceptable!" said an upset Sheldon.

"Okay, look at this way you could write new roommate agreement to your liking with Penny involved. We know how much you liked trying to change her. Plus she will only live with us until she can get a job and get her own place." Leonard told Sheldon with hope he would agree. He had to think of something quick. After a few minutes Sheldon thought out the pros and cons fianlly agreeing.

Leonard went to Penny's parents house to pick her up for the airport. When they made it and waited for the plane to load, Leonard noticed Penny was quiet. He pulled her hand into his and gave her a questionable look. "Hey everything okay?"

Penny gave him a small smile. "I believe so. You know making this decision moving back with you, being back with you, and having your baby is a pretty big deal. It's the grown up thing to do. Kinda sucks to grow up but I am happy it is with you. You make things seem less scary."

Leonard couldn't help but smile his big grin. "Even though I am a short wheezy nerdy little man?"

Penny shook her head, "Yes but your my short wheezy nerdy little man. I wouldn't have you any other way."

They loaded the plane and Penny showed Leonard what it meant to be part of the mile high club, well tried anyways. Not only was it non romantic but Penny laughed hard when Leonard's shoe had got stuck in the toliet. Lucky enough Penny helped him get it out.

As they landed and arrived back to 4A, Penny felt tired which she did not like about being pregnant. When she woke up sometime later Leonard told her Sheldon had a new roommate agreement to sign. She frowned, "Crap on a cracker! The things I do for you to put up with Doctor Whakadoodle. I have a feeling if we move into together permanently he will want to move in too."

Leonard nodded, "Yeah I have that feeling too. But us having a baby and if we adopt a dog, he will stay away."

"Hmm, actually sound like an amazing plan. Oh and me living with you I doubt Raj will be over that much either since tou know he can not talk to me." Penny siad half serious, half joking.


	12. chapter 11

**Here is the next part of this story. Hope you enjoy. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 11**

Penny woke up feeling morning sickness was going to hit her. As she did her brain was processing she was sleeping next to Leonard. Feeling nervous about her commitment with him and the morning sickness, Penny ran to the bathroom pushing Sheldon out of the way knocking him down to the ground.

Leonard walked in a few seconds later, "Sheldon is not happy with you... Oh okay hang on Penny," He told her realizing what was happening so he hurried and kneeled next to her. One of his hands held her hair as the other rubbed her back. Once Penny was done, Leonard helped her over to the sink so she could wash her face and brush her teeth. "Leonard you are too good for me." Penny stating her opinion.

Leonard frowned at her as he starting to walk out of the bathroom. "Hey no don't say that. I should be the one saying that. I'm here to help you with ever you need because yes you are caring our child, but also well you know?" He told Penny shyly as he blushed some.

"No why?" She teased him with her but in her lower lip

"Well you know, that I love you... I know those three words still..." Leonard said as he was interupted by Sheldon.

"Could you please exit the bathroom... There better be no cotius going on...My bathroom schedule and the rest of my day is off due to you Penny and your fetus. We need to revaluate the whole new roommate agreememt already." Sheldon shouted from the door not knowing how close they were opening the door.

Leonard opened the door as Penny stared straight at Sheldon. "I'm sorry my pregnancy has caused your life complete chaos. I will make sure my morning sickness will fit into your bathroom schedule." As usually when she was being sarcastic towards Sheldon he would miss it.

"Thank you Penny. I am glad we have an understanding now. I almost wet myself." Sheldon said as he passed his friends and went into the bathroom.

Penny rolled her eyes as Leonard thre his head back. Penny looked at her boyfriend. "He can be so unbelievable sometimes. We need to find my own place and soon." She then turned and went back to Leonard's room. Leonard stood there for a second and felt very confused. He frowned wondering how the hell he got a roommate like Sheldon, then felt Penny was taking steps back in their relationship again. The other day she was talking about they would live together and just that second she could not wait to have her own place. Leonard sighed and looked at his bedroom door and wondering if he entered to talk to Penny about what she wants and him over think the situation. Or wait a few days and just get ready for work. Ever since she confessed she loved him, she had not said it since. Plus one moment she would be fine about them and being a family, next she would take two steps back. Leonard decided the best options like Wyatt said he would have to be patient with her because it would be all worth it in the end. So he went back to his room and saw Penny laying back down in his bed. He sat beside her with his hand on her back and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I'm going to get ready for work. If you need anything just call. Spend the day to relax for a day for yourself. No me nor Sheldon for eight hours." Leonard gave her a small smile as she looked up at him.

Penny returned the smile. "Good, but I just might be dancing around in my underwear when you come home. So might want to drop Sheldon off the comic book store a few hours early. This body is for your eyes only."

Leonard frowned, "Damn straight it is!" Then he laughed. "You know what I think I will skip comic book night just this week and you and I will go do something. But let me plan it okay you can trust me can come up with something you will love." He leaned down again only this time to kiss her lips.

After they kissed, Leonard stood up as Penny grabbed his hand. Penny smiled at him as he gave her a confused look. "Hey I do love you Leonard Hofstadter. I am sorry I do not say it all the time, but I am trying my best to get use to this whole idea of us being back together and having a baby. Not what I planned how my life would turn out but some of the unplanned things in life are the best."

Leonard kneeled down to her level. "That can be true. You were unplanned in my future and then one day you showed up and my life changed. I will show you everyday how much I love you even taking our relationship at your level. I have loved you the moment I met you and won't stop until the day I die." He held a big grin.

Penny stuck out her lip feeling tears fill her eyes. She hated to cry so she had to say something to him. "That is the sweetest thing any man has ever said to me. Kinda cheesy though... But coming from you is even better."

Leonard gave her one last kiss and got ready for work. Penny laid in bed for awhile after hearing Leonard and Sheldon leave. Once she got up, she decided to go for a walk. As Penny walked around she thought about what to do next. She knew she had to find a job and the Cheese Cake Factory was at the bottom of her list. As much she loved acting Penny did not know if it would be the best of right now. Maybe after she had the baby, Penny would give acting another shot. Maybe she could find a horse stable to work at like her parents helped her set to work at before she left back with Leonard. Just then her phone rang. "Hi Leonard!" She was excited that he called her.

"Hey pretty lady, what are you doing right now?" Leonard asked also sounding excited.

"I'm at the park taking a walk. Why?" She wondered what he was up to.

"Well I was just throwing away my trash from lunch and happened to look up at the bulletin board. The University is looking for someone with acting experience for their new commercials for advertising. It is nothing major but it is an acting job." Leonard told her sounding hopeful.

"Oh my gosh Leonard that sounds amazing!" Penny could almost not believe what her boyfriend found.

"Great, I will pick you up in a half hour. The auditions start in a few hours. We go now you can get a script." Leonard told her. Penny walked fast back to the apartment to wear something nice. Like Leonard said he was there in a half hour. The auditions were being held at Cal Tech and Penny received a script. Leonard decided to make Penny less nervous he just went back to his lab, but he just sat at his desk waiting nervously.


	13. chapter twelve

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry took awhile, been dealing with an illness. So thank you for all you reviews. I don't own TBBT**

 **Chapter 12**

Leonard heard a knock on his lab door and looked up to see a smiling Penny. "Hey how did it go?" He asked her as he got up and walked over to wrap his arms around her waist and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

Penny smiled at him as she took his hands into hers. "Actually better than I hoped. I got the job!"

"That's amazing, come over her and tell me." Leonard said as they walked over to his desk

As they sat Penny began to explain to him. "Well it is just one shoot, but they said they will break it up into two commercials. So in actuality I will be getting paid for two. So it is a start and something I can really put on my resume. Of course Leonard, I would not have known about it if it was not for you."

"You know I have faith in you when it comes to your acting. I know it has been a long time coming but you can do it. I just didn't want you to give up on your dream because I just got you pregnant..." Leonard said sounding disappointed.

Penny frowned at him and pushed his shoulder lightly. "Hey yeah this pregnancy wasn't planned and certainly was not an accident. It gave us another shot to be together. Not the way I had hoped but we are together Leonard. And I know I have told you I wanted to take things slow but it has been really hard. More now because we are in your lab and has my imagination going crazy. Makes me forget who you truly are and how smart you really are. So why don't you show me all your cool sciencey things." Penny pulled him close and kissed him passionatly on the lips.

Leonard could not refuse showing her some of his equipment. Before he knew it he was above her laying on his desk. They did not go as far as neither one of them did not want to stop, but being interrupted by Howard ruined the mood.

Later on Penny and Leonard were back at 4A eating dinner with Sheldon. "I am still not happy about this arrangement on you living with us Penny." He said as he played with your food.

Penny had a minute to think about it and decided to make Sheldon really think. "Okay I understand, but it is me living here for the time being or Leonard and I move out sooner than planned. Your choice there Sheldon."

Leonard almost chocked on his food when Penny mentioned them moving into together. Penny patted his back and asked him if he was okay. Once he nodded as he took a sip of water Penny waited for Sheldon's response.

Sheldon was thinking and thinking hard. "Well...I guess you can make some adjustments to the roommate agreement..."

Penny grinned ear to ear as Leonard stood there confused.

"What about me. Do I have a say in the new roommate agreement?" Leonard asked sounding upset.

"Geez Leonard needy, greedy. You got that poor woman pregnant. You have done enough changing our lives already." Sheldon said as he walked to put his dishes in the sink.

Penny laughed as Leonard's mouth gaped open. He frowned at Penny as she continued to laugh. "Some best friend."

"Oh Leonard I am the only one can tolerate being your best friend." Sheldon said as he headed towards his bedroom.

Penny bit her lip from trying to contain her laugh as she rubbed Leonard's back. She knew Leonard was upset by Sheldon. "Hey yes I laughed but hey he is wrong. I am the only one that can tolerate being your girlfriend." Penny laughed as she teased Leonard but laughed harder as he guided her to their bedroom.


	14. Chapter 13

**Here is the next Chapter. Everyone thank you for your reviews! I don't own TBBT, if I did there would be more seasons than twelve.**

 **Chapter 1** **3**

Leonard felt content as he laid his hand on Penny's stomach. She had just fallen asleep after they fooled around yet did not have sex. Leonard felt okay with that because he knew Penny wanted to take things slow. He was just happy to be with her. But also he felt worried still, not only of them but the baby. Leonard worried if he would make a good father. Penny grew up in a very loving home where he did not and his dad was barley around. Leonard pulled Penny closer and decided to call his dad in the morning about his worries.

Leonard woke up early and got up quietly so he would not wake up Penny. He came out to the livingroom and called his dad. After two rings Leonard heard his dad answer.

"Well this is unexpected Leonard. Is everything okay?" Alferd asked.

Leonard sighed as he began to talk to his dad. "In a way yes, but have some concern. It involved Penny and I."

"Are you two back together? She's a great girl. If so it will make your mother go crazy." Alfred sounded hopeful.

Leonard smiled at how much his dad was right. "We are, but taking things slower this time. And I have not told mother anything. What I

am about to tell you will make her anyalize my whole life again."

"I'm sorry son. I should have been there more for you and then maybe your mother would not have treated you the way she did. But when I was home she drove me crazy." Alfred told his son sadly.

Leonard sighed again this time because he felt sorry for his dad. "Dad that was the past. I know we have a closer relationship now. Anyways enough of that, the thing is one of the reason and the main reason Penny are back together is she is pregnant...I mean we still have feelings for each other and she admitted she does love me. But I am worried if that's enough and if I'm going to be a good dad."

"Leonard, I understand your concern. I had the same feelings once and I know I could have done better. But look how great you and your siblings turned out. The only difference you care more about life than your siblings, I seen that when I meet Penny. As long as you and Penny work things out and work together you will make an amazing dad."

"Thanks dad, I really needed to hear that. You know once I tell mom she won't support any of this." Leonard told Alfred knowing it was the truth.

"I hate to say this but Beverly is a schrew. A hateful one at that. But I. sure Penny will resure you that you will make a great dad. Well Leonard I hate to end this call but my flight is about to load up. Headed to another expedition." Alfred really did not like ended the call with his oldest son. He would have to stop in Pasadena on his way back home to see his son and Penny. He was excited he was going to get a grandson or grand daughter.

Leonard sat there for a moment as suddenly he felt arms wrap around his neck and a kiss on his cheek. He looked up seeing Penny looking upset as she looked down at him. "Are you having doubts about us and the baby?" She asked.

"Oh god no!" Leonard stated as he turned around facing her as he stood up. "Yeah I was worried..." He then his face relaxed as he took Penny's hands into his as she still looked upset. "I called my dad because well I was worried if I was not going to be a good dad. Plus a little worried about us. I know I should have came to you first because we are in a relationship again but coming from him made me feel good about us and being a dad. I have you and that is enough..."

Penny let out a slow breath and gave him a small smile. "So I'm not the only one worried about being a good parent and screw up again..."

Leonard smiled back and shook his head. "No your not."

Penny through her head back in relief. "Oh thank god!" But then looked back at Leonard. "It is a relief you are feeling the same way."

Leonard did not stop smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He then placed one hand on her stomach. "But you want to know something. Yeah we might be both scared but it just wants me to hold your hand and do it together. You are going to be an amazing mom, I just know it. Even though we both might have some immaturity issues, but that will just make us fun parents." Leonard pressed his forehead to hers. Penny wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to kiss.

"Oh good grief, keep your pants on. No one wants to see you two have cotius." Sheldon said as he came out of the hallway.

Penny lifted her head and grinned ear to ear. "Oh yeah Sheldon. Leonard and I are just going to do it right here on his desk for you to see."

Sheldon frowned and looked at Leonard, "Sarcasm?"

Leonard rolled his eyes and nodded towards him. "Yeah buddy. Trust me if we were going to have cotius it would be in our bedroom and made sure you had your noise cancelling headphones. Or just wait until you were not here and Penny and I would have cotius on your spot..." Leonard kept a straight face as did Penny.

Sheldon mouth dropped. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Who knows, we might already have..." Penny said to Sheldon still holding a straight face.

"Well I just... How dare you two!" Sheldon raised his voice and went straight back to his room.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Thanks for all the reviews. Mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I don't own TBBT**

 **Chapter 14**

Once Leonard had calmed down Sheldon, all three got ready for the day and headed to Cal Tech. Today was Penny's first day shooting the commercial once everything was signed and everything was gone over with her. Which including pay. Penny was actually quiet nervous but Leonard resurred her she was a natural. During the car ride, Penny let Sheldon have the front seat since she did feel bad teasing him. So she sat back of Leonard's car and listened to Sheldon discuss some new game he invented. Penny could not help smile with amusment as she saw Leonard's face full of annoyance.

"Okay how about this Sheldon, let's discuss something Penny could put her thoughts into?" Leonard suggested just to change the subject. He turned his head just for a second and gave his girlfriend a wink and a smile.

Penny only smiled back then her attention back on Sheldon waiting on what topic he was going to bring up.

"Well how about where are we all going to live when your child arrives. Our apartment is way to small, so the ideal spot..." Sheldon began to explain his own opinion in the best situation when Penny interupted.

"Wait! What? We?" she saipd feeling panicked. "Leonard!"

"Okay okay just hang on a minute." Leonard tried to stay calm for Penny because he knew that tone in her voice. He turned his head at Sheldon. "Buddy look, in your world yes that would make sense but in Penny it doesn't and same goes for me." Leonard looked back at the road nearing the campus.

Now Sheldon felt upset. "But why? You said to stay living together I would have to make compromises with the roommate agreement for Penny. So why not with your unborn child? The ideal place would be a four bedroom house. Two bedrooms for your family. Then two for myself. But far enough away from the infant so I would not be distracted. One would be my office and the other would be my own bedroom. See very logical."

Penny rolled her eyes on how she loved Sheldon and living with him temporarily was already enough. "Okay Sheldon here is something more logical. I and the baby live in our own place and Leonard lives with you forever. See problem solved." She then patted both guys on the shoulder and sat back once more.

Sheldon smiled and remarked at Leonard, "See problem solved."

Leonard frowned as he looked in the review mirror. He did not like that idea at all. "Can I at least have a say?" Leonard felt very upset suddenly. He pulled into his parking space and turned off the engine. He took off his seatbelt and looked between Sheldon and Penny.

"You can say something but Penny's solution is the best." Sheldon said once more.

"No it isn't!" He threw his hands into his hair trying to calm down. He looked at Penny trying to find an answer to her comment. What he saw is that she knew she had upset him. So he decided to tell her how he felt. "You, one minute you don't know what you want between us. Then you leave me while pregnant. Then your still conflicted on being in a relationship with me again. Then decide to take things slow and yet can't keep your hands off of me. Then one minute you want to live together and then you don't. Penny please make up your mind. I am trying my best to be patient with you and not give up on you. But I'm hurting walking on egg shells with you." Then Leonard turned to Sheldon. "As for you...You know what there is no winning an argument with you Sheldon. I'm going to work." He looked between the two and knew Penny was very upset now too. "Penny have a good day making the commercial and Sheldon have a good day at work. Maybe I will see you two at lunch. As of right now I not even sure if I even want to be here." With that Leonard got out of the car and walked towards his lab.

Penny watched him leave and then Sheldon. She got out of the car and locked it for Leonard. Penny took a deep breath and let her insecurities go for now so she put on a brave face. She then got a text to go for the first shoot of the commercial. To be honest Penny really was not sure she could do any of it today when her mind was on Leonard. Sure she wanted to yell at him but also knew she had to figure out for sure what she really wanted. Penny was positive no matter what she wanted Leonard there.

A four hours later, Penny was watching with the commercial crew what they had filmed. All seemed very happy with her performance as was she. Next was editing and filming some lectures to go with her commercial. She would have to meet at a recording studio for voice over work in a few days. Penny also found out the pay was not terrible for being filmed and the two commercials being runned for thirteen weeks. Penny just reminded herself it was a start and was better than a b rated horror film.

Penny felt better but was still worried about Leonard. So she walked over to his lab. When Penny arrived, his door was open and he was writing down something on paper. So she decided to knock. He looked up with a small smile telling her to come on in. "Can I explain myself for earlier?" Penny asked him.

Leonard nodded and walked over to her and gave a kiss on Penny's cheek. "That would help me out a lot." He told her being straight forward.

Penny took his hands into hers. "Sheldon freaked me out. Not him living with us because I will send him back to his home planet before that happens. But us and the baby. I myself need to figure out what I want. I know I have time to figure that out but I hate hurting you and confusing you. All I know Leonard I want to keep you in my life as long as I live and want this baby with you more than ever. Even more than I wanted my acting career. Leonard I still want to take things slow and will try my best to control my sexual urges around you. It has been very hard yet fun fooling around. But also I have made up my mind I want us to permently live together as a family. Just like I said no Sheldon please. I love the guy but of he ever breaks let's not get another one." She told as she smiled all because he was smiling with her.

"All sounds like a good plan to me. We live together as a family why we take our time as a couple and no Sheldon is perfect. No come here so I can give you a proper kiss and show you my new experiment I have been working on." Leonard was happy Penny was opening up to him. Now he would just have to find a replacement room mate for Sheldon. He took Penny by the hand as he showed her how smart he was once more.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**I don't own TBBT. Thank you for reading this story and reviews. Hope it is enjoyable.** **Chapter 15**

Things had been going good for Leonard and Penny for the past month and now officially ten weeks along. Leonard make her breakfast in bed on Sunday mornings. When it was not group night he would cook for her or take her out on dates. Plus every now and then just because would bring her flowers. Penny felt very happy Leonard would do things like this and things with her he usually wouldn't do. But Penny knew something was missing in the relationship. She confined it in Bernadette and Amy. They told her to try to put more effort into the relationship. She confessed she does go to Leonard's lab and he tries to explain his work but they end up making out. Penny knew the girls where right and decided to surprise Leonard by going to one of his comic conventions or have him teach her something new that he loved playing. Penny realised how much she appreciated and loved Leonard even more than before. She and their unborn baby were lucky to have a man like Leonard.

Penny received her check from the commercials and was offered two more. One for a toilet paper company and another for a bottled water ad. They were not her ideal on her acting career but it was still an acting job. Her agent even told her that a diaper company wanted to use her before she had the baby. Penny told Leonard about it because she felt reluctant to take it. But decided to because Leonard told her it was the grown up thing to do since it was a pay check and free diapers and training pants for the next two years was a nice deal. Mostly when Leonard showed her the price of them alone for a whole year. "I swear this baby will be our only one because damn kids are expensive!"

They still not had found a place and was still living with Sheldon. Penny began to feel sorry for him everytime they discussed her and Leonard move Sheldon would act sad. But things changed after a certain late night.

Penny and Leonard had got woken feeling terrified. Sheldon had snuck in wearing a hard hat and high-vis jacket pushing a button of sounds of klaxon on his phone.

Leonard first to jump up from a dead sleep. "Aaargh! What the hell?"

Penny threw her hand over heart and gave Sheldon a look that could kill him. "Yeah! What the hell? You better have a good explanation or this pregnant woman is going all Nebraskan on you ass!"

Sheldon looked at them calmly as he turned off the sound from his phone. "Emergency preparedness drill."

Leonard threw his head back in frustration. "Oh, no, come on!"

Penny frowned up at Sheldon and then Leonard. "I swear Leonard your roommate needs to come with an instruction book or something!"

Sheldon tilted his head as he watched Penny burry her head into her hands. Then watched Leonard frowned as he rubbed Penny's back. "It is called the room mate agreement. Penny you just signed it the other day. Pay attention more! Anyways Leonard, you know how it works. Once a quarter, keep our readiness up. Now, rise and shine, sleepy heads. Half the town is probably dead."

Penny turned her head feeling angry now. "Oh god!"

Leonard rubbed his forehead hoping he could just go back to sleep. "I have to get a lock for my door."

Sheldon pulled out some cards toward the couple with a small smile. "I think you two will like the drill tonight. I've tried to make it fun, for Penny's sake. Each of these cards contains a detailed scenario of a possible apocalyptic event. Everything from wild fires to a surprise invasion by Canada. Pick a catastrophe, any catastrophe." He waited for at least one of them to pick a card with barley any patients.

Penny grinned up at him. "Is one of them pregnant lady strangles roommate for waking her up?"

Sheldon thought for a second and then gave Penny her answer. "I am guessing you are asking sarcastically but I can put in there next quarter if you would like?"

Penny shook her head. "No! Because they will be no next time..."

Leonard started to move as did Penny now sitting facing their roommate. "And Sheldon, Canada is not going to invade California."

Sheldon gave Leonard a confused look. "Yeah, really Leonard? You think those hippies in Washington and Oregon can stop them?"

Leonard rolled his eyes as he finally put his glasses on as Penny watched. He then grabbed a card. "Fine!"

Sheldon was handed back the card and read it to the couple. "All righty! An eight point two magnitude earthquake devastates Pasadena, reducing mighty edifices to dust, engulfing the city in flames. The streets flow with blood and echo with the cries of the wounded. Oh, excellent choice. Now, put on your hard hat and safety vest."

Penny looked at Sheldon and the unsomble. "Oh no! Look I didn't make it I'm dead. Now sweetie good luck and have fun. Goodnight!" Penny said with sarcasm patting Leonard on the back as he grabbed the hat and vest.

Leonard pouted his lips and looked between Sheldon and Penny. "What? Okay I'm dead too!"

Sheldon then shrugged his shoulders, "Oh Leonard you can not get out of this that easy. But Penny since impregnated her I will let it go. She said she was dead."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Great my girlfriend says she's dead and gets away with not doing this while I get to spend another night in front of our apartment dressed like one of the Village People. Oh fun!"

"Love you!" All came from Penny with a smile watching her boyfriend put on his slippers seeming more angry.

Sheldon chimed in as he watched Leonard also. " You make that joke every three months. I still don't get it. Leonard, wait. What are you doing?" Seeing now Leonard was putting on the wrong type of shoes.

Leonard felt frustrated and tired as he stood up throwing his hams up in the air. "I don't know, what am I doing?"

Sheldon sounded shocked like this senerio was real. "Look around you, there's hypothetical broken glass everywhere. Really? You're going to face Armageddon without your orthotics? All right, your choice."

Sheldon grabbed Leonard by the shoulders and shook him then pushed him over. "Uh-oh, hypothetical aftershock!"

Leonard fell making an umph should. Penny bit her lip from laughter as she watched the whole thing unfold. "YMCA!" she sang only making Leonard grumble with frustration.

That morning Penny found Leonard barley awake drinking a cup of coffee as Sheldon trying to get him to hurry up to leave for work. Leonard saw Penny and gave her a nod and a smile. "What time did you come back to bed?"

Leonard grabbed Penny a cup and poured her decaf coffee. He handed her it and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't even remember. I felt like I just closed my eyes when my alarm went off. I am on my fourth cup and somehow Sheldon wide awake."

Penny smiled at her boyfriend as she took a sip, wishing it really regular coffee. Sheldon walked passed and looked at her and Leonard. "It's called going to bed early. I knew this was happening, I can't believe you didn't. Now chop chop Leonard drive us to work."

Leonard lowered his head as he left the coffee cup on the island and started to shuffle himself after Sheldon. Penny frowned thinking this was unfair and decided to make a suggestion. "Hey Sheldon, if you give me five minutes I will drive you to work. Let Leonard call off and let him sleep. and yes I know what route you take to work." As Penny offered, Sheldon agreed as Leonard thanked her and owed her. Leonard then handed her the car keys and went back to his bedroom.

After Penny dropped off Sheldon, she had a meeting with her agent. When she arrived home and picked up some lunch for her and Leonard, she found him at his desk looking at his laptop. "Hey what are doing?" She asked Leonard as passed him to put the food on the island.

Leonard turned her way with a serious look. "Looking at apartments for rent. After last night I am done with the roommate agreement."

Penny raised an eyebrow, "You know he will not be happy and once again find a way for us to stay... But you are right, we need to find our own place. Hey maybe Raj could move on with Sheldon. Sheldon really wouldn't have to worry about Raj having girlfriends since you know Raj can't talk to girls."

Leonard got up and smiled as he walked over. He stood behind Penny and wrapped his arms around her with his hands laying across her lower abdomin. Leonard put his chin on her shoulder as Penny leaned back into him. "Lunch smells delicious. You picked up my favorite didn't you?" He felt Penny nod. "Raj moving in here is actually not a bad idea. Only problem I need to convince him. Maybe Howard could help? But after we eat, I will show you some apartments." Penny told Leonard okay as they let each other go and began to eat.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Took me awhile but here is the next chapter. Enjoy and eight days until the permire of season 12! I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 16**

"But Leonard, you were the perfect roommate and now some how Raj has agreed to be my next. He has not passed any qualifications for one..." Sheldon said as he was clearly upset sitting on the couch.

Leoanrd sat on the arm chair of the big tan chair with Penny sitting in it. "Buddy if things were different I would stay here. But it is important to live with the woman who is having my child." Leonard tried to be a sensitive towards Sheldon and did not want him to know he was still upset over the roommate agreement.

Sheldon sat up some and pointed to Penny looking angry. "This is all your fault."

Penny then sat up herself frowning at Sheldon. "My fault? How is this my fault?" She said looking at Leoanrd questionable.

"Hey take one for the team. It is always my fault." Leonard said to Penny looking innocent.

"Yes your fault. Every since you moved in Leonard became this groveling fool to mate with you. Would have never happened with your fancy gentiles and becoming pregnant!" Sheldon looked straight at her with no emotions.

Penny usually stood her ground, but becoming pregnant her hormones were all over. She bit her lip as the tears formed. "Excuse me..." Penny said as she got up and ran to Leonard's room.

Leonard looked straight at Sheldon with a frustrated look. "Why would you say something look that to her? You don't like when people upset you but does not leave you should upset them back. More when it comes to pregnant women." Then began to walk back to his room

"Did I cross some line again?" Sheldon asked.

Leonard turned his head and nodded. "Oh yeah, but I'm sure this time was a bit more than stepping over some line. We will talk later, I have a very upset girlfriend to comfort." Then left to his room.

He walked in very quietly as he saw Penny laying down facing away from the door. Leonard came over and sat behind her rubbing her arm. "Hey there's my beautiful girlfriend." Leonard said trying to sound charming.

"Oh stuff it! You know the only reason why we are back together is because I am pregnant." Penny blurted out feeling guilty and hurt.

Leonard moved his hand from Penny's arm to her back and rubbed it. "Hey you know that is not even close being true." He proclaimed.

Penny turned to her back and sat up seeing a very concerned Leonard. "Really, if I was not pregnant right now and told you I made a mistake and wanted back, what would have you done? Would you have still broke up with Pryia?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Leonard put two fingers on his forehead and frowned, "Umm...I really have no idea..." He confessed as he looked at a tear stained Penny who was nodding and did not look happy.

"That's what I thought..." Penny told him as she got up and went to the draw to fond her night clothes for the night.

Leonard came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "But you are pregnant. To me this, our baby brought us back together. If you have said no to me that you did not want to get back with me, I would have still found a way to convince you that we live together and be friends. A baby is more important than a relationship but being with you and being a family with you is what I have always dreamed of. Who knows of you were not pregnant and never told me you made a mistake maybe a few years down the road we would have got back together? But this is what has happened to us and I am so happy we have this shot to be together again. You have to believe me."

Penny turned around leaning and kissed Leonard's cheek as she placed a hand on the other. "I do...You know before I became all hormonal and pregnant I could take your whackadoodle roommate. Now I can not even control crying. I blame you my asthmatic dumbass."

Leonard laughed now he knew Penny was feeling better about herself. "You know you are the one who could not resist me that night in the hotel. I believe you are the one to start to kiss me." He took Penny's hands and held them while giving her a smug smile.

"Oh like this?" Penny then kissed him passionately. Leonard raised an eyebrow about to question her but decided to enjoy the kiss. The kiss became heated and their hands were everywhere. Penny paused for a moment. "You know how we been taking things slow?" Then kissed Leonard again as he nodded. Penny paused once more, "Well I have been thinking we could speed things up." She kissed Leonard more.

Leonard leaned back some. "Are you sure?"

Penny frowned at him some, "Yes I am. I debated about this for a few times and things have been going great lately. I don't want things to get weird."

Leonard resured her, "So we won't let things get wierd..." Giving her a look of hopefulness.

Penny smiled and kissed Leonard hard on the lips. He broke the kiss and walked over locked his door, Leonard was now glad he got a new doorknob that locked.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter 17**

"Wait, stop...what did you say?" Penny sat up quickly pushing Leonard off of her.

Leonard sat next to her in bed covering each other both up. He looked down rubbing the back of his neck, "Ummm!"

Penny frowned at him feeling scared amd confused at rhe same time. "First you tell me you love me after sex, but now you propose in bed. What the hell Leonard?"

"Umm..." Leonard felt nervous and sweaty as Penny stared at him looking frightened and mad. "Heat of the moment?" Is all Leonard could say feeling he screwed things up with Penny once more. He watched as she got out of bed and threw on one of his t-shirts and began to pace. Leonard could tell she was starting to panic.

Penny finally stopped at the end of the bed and faced Leonard who was sitting up as the could not help but stare at each other. She stopped biting her lip as she took a deep breath trying to calm down some. "Leonard how can you just propose like that? We have been only back together not even five weeks yet..."

Leonard was trying to catch his thoughts to come up with a better explanation but was trying to ease the tension and tried to be funny about it. "You know what? I take it back... Like it never happened..." And he waved his hand loke it was not a problem.

Penny frowned at him in confusion. "How can you take it back? You can't take it back, its already out there and now things between us our weird again...Leonard what do we do now?"

Leonard closed his eyes and then looked back up at Penny feeling upset. "Don't break up with me?" He said with saddness but it is all he could say. He finally had Penny back and yet he said something weird and was terrified of loosing her but also the baby.

Penny felt a sickness take over her. She felt her knees weakened. Penny went over to the left side of the bed and sat next to Leonard and faced him. She took her hands into his and looked at him straight faced. "Leonard, I made that mistake once. Trust me the last thing I never want to do is hurt you and never end things with again. Only way would be if you ever cheated on me. But sweetie, you made things really weird between us now and us living together make everything more odd."

Leonard just felt lost on what to say next. He decided this time around to give her space. Penny did not Leonard sleeping on the couch but appreciated he gave her time alone to think. He did not want a repeat of last time where Penny felt pressured on their relationship after he blurted I love you to her. All Leonard knew was marriage was on his mind because Howard had been talking about at work how much he wanted to propose to Bernadette.

The next morning Penny woke up later than usually since she did not have to film a commercial today. She was a little upset with Leonard that he did not even wake her up just to say goodbye for the day. Things between them would be weird for awhile but as long as Leonard did not pressure her about the whole proposal in bed they would be fone. But as she walked into the kitchen she found items on the kithcen island and her cell phone go off with a text message. She picked up her phone and read Leonard's text. "Sheldon was being a pain in the ass this morning and had to rush to take him to work. He is still mad at us for wanting to move. Anyways after I dropped him off I went to that coffee place you love so much and got your favorite donut and your favorite coffee, and yes it ia decaf. So enjoy your day to yourself. Oh and by the way come outside." Penny shrugged her shoulders as she stuffed the donut in her mouth to get a bite, grabbed the apartment keys and her coffee.

As she came out of the apartment complex, Penny noticed Leonard facing the road and he was playing with his hands. She knew he was nervous about something and wondered why he was not at work. She walked up behind him, taking the last bite of donut and a sip of coffee, and touched his shoulder.

Leonard flinched by her touch making Penny bite her lip from laughing. He turned around and but his hand over his heart and let a breath out with relief. "Oh it's just you..." As he said calming down.

Penny shook her head and rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms after taking her last sip of coffee. "So, my favorite donut and coffee and now what? Are trying to butter me up so I don't break up with you this time because I'm not ready to get married."

"No, no not at all. I just did it well I was hungry and well its been awhile since you had a donut and well coffee. Since I keep forgetting to buy you decaf, I just got your favorite creme brulee decaf coffee. But that's not the reason I asked you to come down here. I asked you to come down here because of these." Leonard dug through his pocket and pulled out a pair of car keys and held them out to Penny.

Penny frowned, "Your car keys?" She was confused.

"No, yours." He moved alittle as Penny's eyes got big as she saw a little silver Honda Accord in front of her. "It's not much, and after you sold your little red Toyota to help you get to Nebraska. I just thought you could use a car to get around sl you don't have to barrow mine and you can get to a job or a audtion anytime you need to. Or just need time away for yourself you can." Leonard then placed the keys in her hands.

Penny looked at Leonard and felt tears form in her eyes. "Really? This car is mine?" She kept looking at the car and Leonard. "I don't know what to say?" She finally stepped closer and gave Leonard a big hug.

"You don't have to say anything at all... Well except a thank you since I just did buy you a car..." Leonard told Penny as he was enjoying the hug.

Penny refused to let go o her boyfriend so she pulled back some to look at Leonard's face. "Thank you." Then kissed him on the lips quickly and gently. "I love it and I love you."

Leonard gave her a small smile, "I love you too." He felt her let go and watched her going to the driver side of the car. He knew she was happy and did not want to ruin the moment but decided to address their pervious situation. "Hey Penny?"

Penny looked up before she entered her new car to test drive it. She was confused why Leonard had not got the hint and was not in the passenger side yet. "Yeah?"

"I know things are weird between us now but you never answered my question." Leonard said nervously.

Penny walked over to Leonard and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long passionate kiss. Leonard took his arms and wrapped them around Penny's waist taking every second of the kiss to enjoy it. Penny broke the kiss and tilted her head feeling serious and gave Leonard an answer, "No." She let go of her boyfriend and went back to the drivers side.

"Are we still together?" Leonard asked still nervous over this whole ordeal

Penny raised and eyebrow and decided to give him a short answer. "Yep."

"Okay, um is this still weird?" He asked sounding still nervous.

Penny was feeling frustrated. "Yep!" She said popping the p. "Now before you overthink things just get in so I can test out my newish car!" She smiled at him now he knew what she wanted to do. Penny got into the driver side as she heard Leonard say Okay and watched him get in. She started up the car and already she was happy this car was already better than her old one.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter 18**

 **20 weeks:**

Two things Leonard thought he would never have. Having Penny again and becoming a father. And now he had Penny and he was twenty weeks away from becoming a father. As he woke up that morning, Leonard also remembered that last night was his and Penny's first night in their new three bedroom apartment. Leonard let Penny decorate the place however she wanted as long as he could have the extra bedroom. When she agreeded, instead of calling his man cave, Leonard named it his BatCave.

He was not quite how to decortate it but knew he would have all his comic books, figurines, a tv and all his gaming systems in that one room. There was even huge upper area to the apartment. Penny decided to have one half for time to herself and the other Leonard could use for his work.

Leonard rolled over and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. As he did, for the firat time Leonard felt the baby kick. Leonard felt happy and kissed Penny on the cheek. "That's pretty amazing.. " He whispered in her ear.

Penny turned her head slightly to get a good look at Leonard with a smile. "Yeah but you dont feel the baby kick your bladder while laying on your sodic nerve. At least I'm over the all day sickness. Just now have heart burn all day long...But our baby is half Hofsdater." She smiled.

Leonard frowned, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Penny smiled bigger and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the lips. "Nothing... Now lets get up and get ready to go my OBGYN appointment." Penny gave him another small kiss and patted his arms as she got up from the bed.

Leonard raised an eyebrow in confusion what Penny meant, but was all dismissed as he watched her get up. He smiled big on how happy he felt she was his on as she turned slightly, Leonard caught a glimpse of her baby bump. Penny might have began complaining how nothing fit anymore and she did not feel pretty half the time, but to Leonard she still was the most gorgeous woman, even more now she was carrying his child. Leonard got up and walked up behind her as Penny was grabbing some clothes and kissed her neck, then slowly down to her shoulder. Leonard enclosed his arms around Penny between her chest and baby bump so she could not escape. He only smiled into her skin as Penny moaned and threw her head back. Leonard kissed his way back up her neck to her ear. He then leaned in, "Are you glad now we are just each others room mates now and can make love as much as we want and be as loud as we want? Because you look so beautiful caring my baby..."

Penny nodded in agreement and completely turned around. She smiled at her boyfriend and pushed him down on the bed. She straddled Leonard and began to take advantage of him right there and then.

A few hours late, Leonard was surprised they made it to the appointment five minutes early. That was even him and Penny taking a shower together and having shower sex twice. Leonard could not and refused to wipe his cheesy grin off his face only makong Penny roll her eyes.

Leonard followed Penny into an exam room and met the mid wife/OBGYN. She seemed very nice and was excited for Leonard and Penny. Leonard was just excited and nervous that this would be his first time here and not only hear the baby's heartbeat but see him or her on the sonogram.

Leonard stood next to Penny as their midwife set everything up amd waited. As the everything came into focus and Penny wiped the tears away from Leonard's eyes from the heart beat, they saw their child. The midwife asked if they wanted to know the sex and that is one thing they could agree on is was a yes. Leonard and Penny never knew time could never stand still.

"If you look here," the midwife pointed to the screen, "It looks like your little one has ten toes and ten digits on both hands. And by the Iook of things, you two are expecting a girl."

Sometime later, after Leonard was woken up by fainting hearing Penny was caring their daughter, Penny was driving. Only since Leonard had a bump on his head. He sat in the passenger side staring at sonogram pictures. Penny smiled over to him, "You are really happy." She stated.

Leonard smiled, "Yes I truly am. Never in life I would be a father to a little girl."

Penny bit her lip a suddenly felt uneasy. She looked over at her boyfriend and Penny knew that Leonard knew something was going on. "You okay?" he asked her.

Penny shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know. The ultrasound made this whole pregnancy so much more real. Which is great because I could have not a better partner in this. But somehow it all seems scary. Is it wrong I was hoping for a boy?" Penny glanced over to Leonard.

Leonard shook his head. "Not at all but why if I may ask."

Penny gave him a nervous smile. "Well if we had a boy he could be just like you. With a girl...Well of all people I knew how I was when I was younger, and being her mom now I have that worry her turning out just like me."

Leonard shook his head with a smile. "Well she could also have my personality or even better, she is loke both of us. She could be socialable and beautiful like her mother, and yet be very humble. Same could have went if we were having a boy. Either way our daughter will take after both of us."

Penny nodded, "You're right... but this whole parent thing is so scary."

Leonard agreed, "Yes but like you said we have each other. Plus we have our weird friends and I am sure your parents will be out here way before you go into labor to help out. So we got this no matter how scared we both get. Now how about this? Have you thought of baby names?"

Penny glanced over to her boyfriend and shook her head, "No not really..." She felt horrible.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Well because I just haven't... Does that make me a horrible person?" She asked hoping Leonard would not be upset with her.

"Not at all..." He said a little too quickly. It may not have sounded the best when it came out because Penny was now frowning at him. "I mean it. I do not know how you are truly feeling about this whole pregnancy unless you tell me. Who knows you might having trouble adjusting this pregnancy is actually real. But I am just saying..." Leonard told her defensively with his hands raised to his chest.

"Okay, but yeah your right. Unfortunately you are..." She said tp Leonard half joking half serious. "I am guessing you already have a name picked out?" Penny asked knowing the answer already, well because it was Leonard.

"I do..." Leonard said proudly.

Penny rolled her eyes, "Of course you do..." Making Leonard frown at her comment. Penny just smiled at him. "May I hear them?" Penny asked nicely giving him a quick wink as she drove towards Cal Tech so Leonard could go to work.

"Sure, well if we were having a boy, my names I have picked out are Emmitt or Elliot. But since we are having a girl now..." He placed his hand on Penny's pregnant belly with a smile. Leonard was glad he was the only one who could touch her stomach. Penny gabe him a small smile from the side. "I have always loved the girl named Emma or Rebecca." Leonard told Penny proudfully. But became insecure about them when Penny did not say anything right away. "If you do not like them we can think of new names for our daughter." Leonard said quickly.

Penny pulled into Leonard's parking spot and but the car on park and turned the engine off. She then unbuckled and turned towards Leonard. She took his hands into his and gave him a senser look. "Leonard stop being insecure about what I think, because those name are beautiful they really are. I want to name her what name fits her the most so maybe we can come up with a list of four names each and whem she is born we will see what name fits her the most. As you know you never liked your name and well I was named after my Grandma Penelope. Nothing wrong with that I was just glad I could shortened my name down to Penny. So I want a name for our daughter she is proud of." Penny confessed how she really felt about and reasoning why she really never thought of any names.

Leonard felt impressed that Penny was expressing her thoughts. He leaned into her and gave her a very passionate kiss. "Okay, I can do that. She deserves that.

Penny smiled having her hands now on Leonard's shoulders. "Good, now I love you my king of nerds but get out of my car and go to work. Plus I can not be late for my interview." Penny could not resist giving Leonard a quick kiss as he agreed and wished her luck.


	20. Chapter 19

**Here is Chapter 19. I dont own TBBT nor do I own the song lyrics.**

 **Chapter 19**

Leonard was at work in his lab and was getting close to lunch. Whem suddenly he heard a knock on his lab door. He looked up and saw a smiling Penny. "Well this is a noce surprise!" He went over to her and gave her a kiss.

Penny winked at him, "Is it now?" She then shut the door behind her and locked it.

Leonard frowned on what she was doing. But his facial expression changed quickly to a huge grin when Penny demanded to take off his pants.

Later that evening, Leonard texted Penny said he would be late since he got distracted at work earlier. Penny laughed at his text and went on her way to order a late dinner, since she still was not the beat cook. Once Leonard arrived home and they ate dinner, he told Penny he had some work still to do. She asked him if it was okay of she watched. Leonard hesitated at first and wondering why Penny wanted to watvh him work on his white board. He eventually said yes.

As he wrote down his work, Penny asked him explain what he was doing. As he answered her, Penny would stop him and ask more what he was trying to prove about exermential physics. Before Leonard knew it, Penny had her arms around his waiste and her hands buttoning and pulling down his zipper of his pants. He quickly turned around and took her wrist onto his hands. Penny winked at him with a smirky smile. Leonard could not hold back his smile, "Woman, why do you have to be such a minx?"

Penny actually giggled, "I have no clue what you are talking about. Of we are asking questions, why do you have to be so smart?" Then pulled herself closer to her boyfriend and kissed him with passion. Leonard could not believe this was the second time Penny wanted to have sex with him. Somehow he felt like it had to do with her hormones and two he could never say no to her.

Leonard laid in bed later that night, as Penny just feel asleep. They had just finished round number three for that day and night. As she slept, Leonard turned to his side and placed his hand on Penny's small baby bump. All he could do was smile knowing his daughter was in there growing. Leonard sat up some and leaned into Penny's belly button. At first he kissed her stomach and then just sat there trying to feel for his daughter. When he finally felt her kick, Leonard decided to tell her something. "Hi in there, beautiful, beautiful, baby girl."

Leonard wiped a tear as he remebered a certian John Lennon song. But decided another song was more fit for his daughter. He looked up at Penny to make sure she was clearly asleep. He loved her, but he just wanted this moment between him and his unborn daughter. "Okay, you in there. Don't judge because daddy does not have the perfect singing voice but I am going to try..." Leonard paused for a moment and then continued. "I've got sunshine on a cloudy day, When it's cold outside I've got the month of May,

Well I guess you'd say,

What can make me feel this way?

My girl, my girl, my girl.

Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl.

I've got so much honey the bees envy me,

I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees,

Well I guess you'd say,

What can make me feel this way?

My girl, my girl, my girl

Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl, ooh!

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Ooh ooh!

I don't need no money, fortune, or fame, ooh hey hey hey.

I've got all the riches baby one man can claim, oh yes I do!

I guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl, my girl, my girl

Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day

With my girl. My girl.

Talkin' 'bout my girl my girl, I've even got the month of May.

With my girl. My girl, woah!

She's all I can think, my girl.

Talkin' 'bout my girl my girl.

Talkin' 'bout, talkin' 'bout my girl my girl, woah!"

As Leonard finished singing, the whole time since Penny heard "I've got sunshine..." She stirred in her sleep and just laid there listening to her boyfriend. She could not help think this whole time she had been scared and worried, she was not any more. Leonard was going to be an amazing father and maybe one day be an amazing husband. He was already the perfect boyfriend, even with his little quarks. Penny knew Leonard made her safe in secure.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Well here is Chapter 20. I hope I will be writing some of my other stories after thw new episode tomorrow night. I know it is focusing on Tam and Sheldon but I am hoping it will have a moment of just Lenny. If not I will still write something. As for this story thank you everyone for the reviews. Keep them coming they are nice to read. I don't own TBBT but love Lenny!** **Chapter 20**

Penny was home when she received the phone call from her agent. She got a call back as small new role on the a new day time soap opera, Town of Willow Lake. Penny knew this character Emily Jameson, a new woman in town seeking a relationship with her biological father and revenge on her step mother. Penny felt excited when she got the call back. Penny hurried and got dressed and went to the call back audition where she put all her acting skills to work.

Penny wanted to tell Leonard all about it but decided to wait to see if she got the part. She felt bad holding it back from him, yet Penny did not want to get her hopes up either and Leonard feel sorry for her not getting the part.

A few days later she got the call saying she would potray Emily and wanted to come to Universal Studios to have a set down with her agent and the executives. Penny hurried and called Leonard before she had to leave. "Hi Sweetie!" She said excitedly to her boyfriend.

"Well you seem extremely happy this morning. What's going on?" Leonard asked as he was getting his breakfast at work.

Penny swiveled in her office chair placong her free hand on her baby bumb due to their daughter kicking. "Well you remember last month when I went for that audition for that new soap opera?"

"Yeah?" Leonard suddenly felt worried as he sat down his tray and sat across from Sheldon.

Penny grinned from ear to ear as she no longer could sit down, so she got up to go to the bedroom to find something to wear. "Well I got the part!"

"Oh my gosh Penny that is amazing! Wait even being pregnant?" He asked as his worrisome returned.

"Well yeah, get this the like the idea that I am actually pregnant. The executives said it could add to my plot line. Hey who knew this pregnancy would land me a job and actually be a positive thing?" Penny said smiling as she could not decide what to wear as she threw her clothes all over the bedroom.

Leonard frowned now feeling confused. "You mean this acting job not our daughter right?"

"Of course the job. I wasn't saying oh because I have a job now is because I am pregnant and that is the only positive thing that has came out of this pregnancy. No not at all. She has been a positive since we conceived her even though she wasn't planned. But she brought us back together and I could not be happier." Penny wished she could have been hugging Leonard right now while she was saying this. But her mind quickly changed as she turned around and saw her and Leonard's bedroom. "Well okay I have to go now Sweetie for a meeting at the network...Love you and don't be too mad when you come and see our bedroom, bye!"

Penny hurried up knowing whe. she arrived home, Leonard would help her clean up. But also she already could not wait to come home to tell Leonard all about her new acting job.

When Penny arrived at the studio, she meet up with her agent and then sat down with her excutive producer's. They handed her the contract but could sign it so her lawyer could go over it with her and then discussed what they had in mind for her character. "Okay so as you know you be playing Emily. She is the daughter of the high profile mayor of Willow Lake, Miles Jamieson. He had a one night stand with your mother and he ended up raising you with your step-mother, Kathrine. You thought your whole life your biological mother never wanted you, but you found out when you were sixteen that your step-mother paid her off so your father did not look like a bad politician. As soon as you turned eighteen you high tailed it put of the Willow Lake with your boyfriend in hope finding your mother. You had no hope and ended up marrying a wealthy business man but of course you leave him because you can not take the abuse no more. You find yourself and your unborn baby back in Willow Lake. Your father is happy to see you, but your step mother is not. You want revenge on her because all the neglect and hate she put you through. Then you meet the deputy major, Calvin Kingston and fall headover heels for him. From there we want to see what you bring the character and how we will Emily be played out. And when you get close due to having your baby, we will figure out what to do with your character. So what do you say? Are you in?"

Penny told them yes right after she and her agent went to see a lawyer and signed the contract. Also in the meeting Penny found out she would shoot four days a week for five episodes. Now that it was late June and would start shooting in a month making Penny twenty-six weeks pregnant at that time. Penny told them she would have at least twelve to fourteen weeks to film episodes. The executives seemed happy about that. Also she found out she would be making nine hundred an episode but would get paid more as the show went on, plus a bonuses from CBS for promoting the new show.

Penny spent the rest of the day with going out to lunch with her agent and talking to laywers over the contract and the percentage her agent would get. Once they came to an agreement Penny signed contracts.

Penny was glad to come home to apartment complex with a working elevator. Her feet hurt and was starving. Before she could open the door to her apartment, she smelled food cooking. Penny smiled as she walked in seeing Leonard making her favorite meal.

Leonard served her food up for her and that they would pick up their bedroom together since Penny had long day also. Leonard asked about her role, so Penny told him. "I guess that is why they are called soap operas for a reason." Leonard said to her and was amazed at the plot line they had for Penny's character. "Hey maybe this will get you moved up to bigger projects. Like I don't know, maybe Syfy channel movies?" Leonard than gave his girlfriend a cheesy smile with two thumbs up.

Penny rolled her eyes, "I hate when you do that. It's weird before and after sex, and its weird now." She was talking about his thumbs up, so Leonard put his thumbs down and continued eating his dinner. "And you would just love it if I was so I would be a celebrity panelist at your Comic Con and could tell all the nerds that I am the reason why you are the king of nerds." She raised an eyebrow waiting for his response.

"Yep!" is all Leonard said with a smug smile.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 21**

Penny was glad it was the weekend and to actually have the following week to relax. For the past two weeks, Penny and the rest of the cast had taken promotion pictures, interviews with Soap Oprea Digist and different television interviews. So today Penny was sitting on he couch reading the script for the first week of shooting. Leonard was making them dinner, until they heard a knock at the door. Leonard looked up as he looked at Penny confused as she gave him the same look. "Where you expecting anyone?" He asked.

Penny shook her head, "No. You?"

Leoanrd shook his head no as he walked to the door. Penny got up and followed him. As he looked through the peep hole he suddenly felt sick. Leonard turned back to Penny and swallowed hard.

Penny frowned as she tilted her head. "Who is it?"

Leonard saw hard again. He then took his Penny's hands into his, "It's my mother. Sheldon must have told her where I was living now. And promise me you won't get mad." He was hopeful but was wrong.

Penny have him a stern look. "Let me guess you did not tell her we were back together and about our daughter?"

Leonard nodded, "Well I thought she doesn't tell me anything why should I tell her about us and the baby... Hey at least my dad knows..." He resurred with a cheesy grin.

Penny frowned harder as she shook her head. "I don't care if she knows about us but the baby Leoanrd. You could have at least told her since we are giving her a grand daughter... Now let her in..." Penny pushed passed Leonard and just went to their bedroom.

Leonard felt like a jerk and a bad person. He lowered his head having to face his mother on his own as he opened the door. He looked up feeling now guilty, "Hello Mom."

She stood there with no emotion to her look, "Leonard, now are you going to let me in?"

Leonard let her in as she sat on the couch and he went to make Beverly some tea. "So mom, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

For the next hour, Leonard was criticized about not letting her know where he was living, not knowing despite him and Penny were back together but probably going toto break up again. Then she was very upset that he got Penny pregnant and how does he know with Penny's promiscuous background. Leonard found out Sheldon was still upset with him and went to Beverly for advise.

Leonard staired at his mother. It had been a long time since he ever felt this angry and upset. "Mother, just please leave. I really don't know what to say. I am use to you tearing my life down, but it stops with Penny and my unborn daughter." He stood up and walked to the door and opened it up.

Beverly stood up as she got the hint and just left without another word.

Leonard felt a head ache coming on. He sat on the couch and closed his eyes. Between Penny upset with him and him being upset with his mother, Leonard just wanted the day to end.

Penny had came out as soon as she heard Beverly leave and plus she was hungry. Leonard never finished making dinner as she entered the kitchen. Nothing looked good in the fridge so she called and ordered pizza. When she walked in the livingroom, she say Leonard had his eyes closed. She sat next to him and faced him, as she placed a hand on his knee. "That bad?" She asked.

Leonard turned his head and opened an eye. "What do you think? First you get mad at me for not telling that wicked woman about us and the baby. For your information she knew because of Sheldon. And you know what? She questioned me on being the father. Not because I am too weak to produce children, no because of your past with men... You know what? My head hurts, I'm going to bed." Leonard gave Penny one hard look and then got up to go the bedroom.

Penny suddenly felt like the bad person. She sat there wishing she could have turned back the clock and stayed with Leonard to face Beverly. She got upset with her boyfriend that made things worse. Penny called the pizza place and cancelled her order. She needed to get away, so she texted Bernadette and Amy begging for some girl time. Bernadette told her to come on over. Penny then got up and left.

A few hours later Leonard had woken up. As he walked up he noticed the whole apartment was dark. Leonard felt worried Penny was not here. So he decided to call her, but hung up as he heard her cell phone ring on the coffee table. Leonard then grabbed his keys and phone as he went to go look for her.

"Why am I such a bad girlfriend?" Penny cried in front of her friends in Bernadette's apartment.

"You're not a bad girlfriend, Leonard just can not see how perfect you are." Amy told her with a creepy smile.

Penny wiped her tears giving Amy a scared smile.

Bernadette got up hearing someone knocking at her door. "It seems like he was more mad at his mom than he was you." She opened the door and grinned ear to ear, "Speaking of the devil, Hi Leonard!"

Leonard was beyond upset. His hair was tossed and messy. His eyes were red. He slowly looked up making eye contact with Bernadette. "You haven't seen Penny have you?"

Bernadette moved out of the way and Leonard and Penny's eyes met.


	23. Chapter Twenty-two

**I don't own TBBT. Enjoy!** **Chapter 22**. **Chapter is a little shorter than usually but you might like the ending of this chapter.**

Bernadette let Leonard in so him and Penny could talk alone, but yet only her and Amy went to the kitchen area so they could hear everything. Leonard gave them a stern look but knew he was not going to get to actually be alone with Penny. So he just shrugged his shoulders.

He sat next to Penny and faced her as he felt like crying. But of he started crying, Penny would cry too. So he cleared his throat as Penny gave him a sad look. "I woke up and you were gone. You even left your phone... Penny, I became panicked that something bad happened to you because I went everywhere to find you. But another bad thought came to mind...That you just upped and left me..." Leonard felt the tears run down his cheek. "I thought I screwed up completely. Did I? Are we over?" Leonard feared the worst.

Penny took a shakey deep breath and shook her head as now she knew she was crying. "Oh god no Leonard. I left because I thought you were mad at me and thought I was being a bad girlfriend. I needed to talk to someone." Penny then scooted herself closer and wrapped her arms around one of Leonard's and pressed her forehead to his as she leaned into him. "Leonard, I am truley sorry I left without saying anything and I guess I was too upset with myself I forgot my phone. But I made that mistake breaking up with you, I am not doing it again. I am.so sorry your mothermother upset you and it was not her place to question us or our daughter. You do believe she is yours right?" Penny felt scared which she barely felt but loosing Leonard was a fear of hers.

Leonard pressed himself closer where he could almost kiss her, as he nodded. "Of course, I know she is mine, ever since you told me. I can not wait to be a good father to her."

Penny grinned, "You already are an amazing father to her." Then leaned all the way in and kissed Leonard lightly on the lips.

"Alright, alright, enough! The only PDA in this apartment is mine and Howie's!" Bernadette yelled at them from the kitchen. Amy just stood there with her chin on her palm in awe how cute Penny and Leonard were being, hoping her and Sheldon would be that way someday.

The couple smiled and left hand in hand. Once they arrived home, Leonard and Penny made love. The next morning as they were eating breakfast, Penny kept watching Leonard and could not get this feeling go away.

Leonard noticed Penny waswas barley eating her breakfast. He looked up at her, touched her hand with a concerned look on his face. "Everything okay babe?"

Penny nodded and smiled. She sighed as Leonard frowned not believing her. "Okay, fine I'm not okay..." She said knowing that would worry Leonard more.

Leonard tilted his head and squeezed Penny hand a little tighter. "What's wrong, is our baby okay?"

Penny nodded and began to smile. "I have just been thinking. Not because of yesterday, but for the past few weeks. Leonard?"

Leonard backed up some and gave her a questionable look, "Yes?"

Penny shook her head at his action, "Let's get married..."

 ** _Oh no a cliffhanger! What will Leonard say?_**


	24. Chapter Twenty-three

**Here is the conclusion to the last chapter. Enjoy and thanknyou to everyone who has left comments and reviews. I read them all just never have enough time to respond back. I don't own TBBT!** **Chapter 23**

"What did you say? Are you sure?" Leonard said coughing up his drink. He almost could not believe what was coming out of Penny's mouth. He blinked a few times, then gave her a blank stare.

Penny felt embarrassed and angry. She stood up, "You know what forget about it?" Then stromed off to their bedroom, slamming the door.

Leonard flinched as the door slammed as he just sat there. He lowered his head and sighed. Leonard then discarded the food that was left on his and Penny's plates and put the left overs in the fridge.

Leonard then went down the hall to his and Penny's bedroom. As he went to turn the nob, the door was locked. Leonard's heart sank. Penny never locked the door. So he gave it a shot and knocked. "Penny please open the door so we can talk. You just caught me by surprise..." He tried sounding calm but as he talked there was a crack of saddness in his voice. Leonard waited and there was no response. So he turned around and began to walk away. But stopped in his tracks when the door to their unborn daughter's bedroom was cracked open. He remembered him and Penny both saying they would get to decorating it but life just kept getting in the way.

Leonard made his way and noticed the walls were a baige white and the carpet was a light tan color. Nothing about this room was ready for a baby. Leonard sat on the floor up againt the wall and leaned his headback and sighed. He looked up at the ceiling and thought he wanted his life with his daughter to be just right since he kept messing up he had with Penny.

Leonard closed his eyes trying his best not to be over emotional. But opened his eyes and turned his head to the door as he heard the door open some more.

"Hey whay are you doing in here?" Penny asked as she feared Leonard was gone.

Leonard look on his face was sad as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"May I join you, but I might need help getting up. You know since you knocked me up and all." Penny joked trying to lighten the mood.

Leonard frowned as he extended his hand out to her as he scouted over. He then helped her sit down.

Penny frowned back, not liking Leonard this quiet. She turned to face him. "Really, just giving me the silent treatment?" She sighed heavily just staring down her boyfriend.

Leonard shook his head with his eyes never leaving an upset Penny. "No, it just seems I'm screwing things up again. And not giving you the right answer right away, along with yesterday, I had this thought in my head our relationship might be truly over. Penny I don't want to loose you or our daughter. You two is all I have to lean on when it comes to family. You know how my relationship is with my siblings and my mother. Yeah I know I have my dad and we get along, but I just see him maybe twice a year. I really need you two..." Leonard confessed as he laid a hand on Penny's baby bump and leaned in and gave Penny a light kiss on the lips.

Penny closed his eyes as Leonard drew back after he kissed her. She felt ears run down her cheek, "Damn baby making my emotions go all crazy..." She said as she opened her eyes and wiped them. She looked at her boyfriend who was smiling at her comment with an eyebrow lifted. She placed her hand over his that was on her stomach and finally gave Leonard a smile. "Trust me Leonard, I'm not going anywhere. I just got upset because well yes I did not get the answer I was hoping for. But I do want to marry you. Not only because you are a smart choice and our daughter's father. But I love you and I choose you to spend the rest of my liflife with..." She leaned her head on his shoulder as Leonard kissed the top of it.

Leonard then pushed himself up, as Penny frowned up at him. He only smiled down at her. "Don't move, I will be right back. I promise you..."

Penny rolled her eyes as she watched Leonard leave their daughter's room in a hurry. As she sat there, Penny looked around and guess it was close to decorating the room. She was sure Bernadette and Amy would throw her a baby shower, but she made decent money on the commercials she did and now the soap oprea. She could buy the majority of the baby items now plus more cute maternity clothes. As Penny was deciding to put the crib, she noticed Leonard come back in the room. She looked up raising an eyebrow questioning what he was doing just standing there with a goofy grin.

Leonard the pull out a ring from his pocket and showed Penny. "Well you would need one of these if we are going to be engaged..."

Penny's eyes grew big and her mouth agape some. "Where did you get that?"

Leonard played off like it was no big deal. "Got it after I proposed in bed, doesn't matter..."

Penny chuckled as Leonard got down on one knee in front of the woman he loved. Penny could not wipe the smile off her face. Leonard felt nervous but took a deep breath and let it go. "Penny, from the day I met you I have been in love with you. I will keep loving you more and more each day. I know this is nothing fancy but it is just us in our daughter's room. To me that is perfect enough. Just like you, perfect. Will you marry me?"

Penny sucked in her lip fighting the tears. "Yeah..." Those were the only words could escape her lips.

Leonard then helped her tonher knees, slipped on the ring to her left ring finger. Then they pulled each other into a hug and kissed.


	25. Chapter Twenty-four

**Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews. They encouraged me to write this next chapter. And don't worry I am not ending this story anytime soon. I will probably update my other story,** **Starting Over tomorrow. Then will update my continuation story on Season 12 Thursday night. Well enjoy this chapter. I don't own TBBT but love these Characters.**

 **Chapter 24**

Penny was now twenty-four weeks pregnant and was ready for her first table read of her soap opera. But before hand, she had told the show creator and executives about her recent engagement, whclich all where happy for her. During her table read Penny sat next to the guy who was going to to play her love interest, James. All Penny knew he was in his late twenties, had a slew of girlfriends, was an ex Abercrombie model, and had small roles in movies and television shows. During the time Penny had talked him during their time promoting the show, she noticed James was very arrogant and would not get the hint Penny was single. Penny also noticed something about her, that if she was single, not pregnant, and never met Leonard, she would fall head over heals for James and just be another notch on his bedpost. Penny just made sure as she next to him she kept flashing her engagement ring.

On the other side of her sat, Caleb. He was going to play her half brother on the show. Penny made note that Caleb was an child actor until he hit puberty. The show he was on, just up and cancelled it because Caleb was not cute and adorable anymore. So he told Penny he finished school and graduated. Now at nineteen he wanted to give acting another shot. Penny and him made a great connection the first day they met. Penny liked him instantly because he complemented how cute her maternity outfit and flats were.

Caleb leaned over to her before the actual table read began, "Your man has good taste! I think James has finally noticed and just let you know that ring will just make him try harder with you."

Penny raised an eyebrow at Caleb with a smirk. She then leaned into him. "Oh Sweetie, if James does I will just go all Nebraskan on his ass. He won't have any girl touch his happy place for a long time. Plus I'm sure my friend Sheldon is one small step becoming a mad scientist, so he won't want to mess with me...And matter of fact my Leonard does have good taste. Well at least in jewelry..." Penny stretched out her arm as she admired her engagement ring making Caleb laugh. Penny glanced over at James and it was clear he heard what she told Caleb. She just turned her head and gave James a wink as she tilted her head with a wide grin. James just kept frowning at her. She just hoped nothing would interfere her job now and their chemistry as they acted. Penny just wanted to make a point to James she was here to be professional not to be hit on.

Penny would have to return to the studio rest of the week to make sure everyone had the first weeks script mostly down. She would do a quick run down on Friday on the actual set. Penny was grateful she had the weekend to relax and be with Leonard. Because Monday would be her first day shooting the soap opera.

After the table, Penny was ready to go home. She felt tired more than usually, which Penny knew it had to be the pregnancy. Penny didn't read the book, but Leonard was reading, "What to Expect, When You're Expecting." And the next day he would be excited to tell Penny what he read.

As Penny was about to get in her car, she felt a hand on her shoulder and was turned around quickly. She was eyed up to a chest. She frowned as she looked up noticing it was James. "What the hell man?" Penny felt pissed thinking this guy could do anything.

He looked down at her with a smug smile. James squeezed Penny's shoulder a little tighter making her very uncomfortable. Then with his free hand, James took his index finger under Penny's chin so her eyes were lined up with his. "You think you scare me saying you will kick my ass and think I will stop my ways. You have me all wrong...We have to work together everyday and to make things easier on you is not to say no to me. That's life in Hollywood baby, sleep your way to the top and your boytoy never knowing. So don't try it again..." With that he let her go and walked away.

Penny stood there shaking in anger. How much she wanted to kick him in his happy place, but his strength over took her own power. So she decided to come in early to have a chat with her agent and her bosses. Penny sighed heavily and got into her car. She fought the tears because she knew herself was stronger than a man like James. Penny was finally home when she could not hold back any longer. What James did triggered something inside her reminding of Kurt and other ex boyfriends use to have control over her.

Penny opened the door to her apartment and smelled food cooking. She looked up and saw Leonard cooking as always.

He noticed his fiance and smiled up to her. "Well he sexy mama, how was..." He then hurried to Penny's side as she just dropped her purse and became very upset. Leonard wrapped his arms around her as Penny clung to him. After a few minutes Leonard took her to the couch and asked what was wrong. Penny told him everything through her tears.

Penny could tell Leonard was angry. His face was red and brow was frowned. "Listen toto me, this James guy will not get what he wants. Tomorrow I will take off work and go with you. Not because I don't believe you that you won't tell what happened because I do believe you. But more for me to see this issue resolved and taken care of. Plus I don't want to see anything happen to you or our baby girl. Okay?" Leonard would feel better if he knew his fiance was safe at work, even though Penny could probably take on James. More if she was not pregnant. Penny only agreed, just for this one time.


	26. Chapter Twenty-five

**Can't believe I have been writing this story for over a month now. I am glad I am still writing it and continue it as long as I can thanks to you guys! Well enjoy this next chapter. i don't own TBBT or Lenny.**

 **Chapter 25**

Leonard had no sleep duirng the night. He could not get this image out of his head of the James guy hurting his fiance. He tossed and turn all night. Leonard finally gave up and by two in the morning he got up just to do some work.

Penny woke up having to go to the bathroom. She frowned with confusion when she noticed Leonard was not in bed. She put on robe and walked out seeing Leonard asleep on the couch. She stood at the end and tapped his foot. She frowned as Leonard startled awake. "What the hell Leonard? What can't sleep with your pregnant fiance anymore?"

Leonard was not fully awake yet, and he noticed Penny was upset. And somehow she was so upset she was accusing him of something was not true. He sat up still very confused as he put his glasses on. "No..." Leonard paused to say.

"No? Really sure sounds like it?" Penny put her hands on her still barley visable hips. She raised an eyebrow and her lips where straight.

"Really Penny? Why are you getting so upset that I feel asleep on the couch?" Leonard asked and felt to become irritated but knew better to shiw it. So he stayed calm.

"You know what? Forget about it... Sleep on the couch from now on. And don't think about coming to work with me today!" Penny yelled at Leonard but did not want to see her cry, so she just turned and stromed back to their bedroom.

Leonard blinked and flinched as he heard the door slam. He hung his head and sighed. As Leonard closed his eyes he knew today was going to be a rough day with Penny. He had to make his best effort not to upset his fiance and yet not to over think anything with her. Leonard was feeling frustrated with all their fighting lately it made him insecure about their relationship. So after a few minutes he decided to face Penny to figure out what to do next.

Leonard got up and walked back to their bedroom. For a minute he stood and listened to hear anything. His heart felt like it sank as he heard Penny sobbing. Leonard slowly opened the door and saw Penny standing, looking out the window. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her flinch at first but then relaxed leaning into him. Leonard laid his chin against her shoulder and decided to talk to her. "Listen okay, I slept on the couch by accident. Not because of you. I just could not sleep. This whole James thing is really bothering me. I want you go to work without worrying some guy trying to flirt with you and now worrying him hurting you and the baby. And I mean not just your shoulder. I know you can take care of yourself, but if this James guy refuses to give up...I don't want to even think what he would do to you and our daughter. I tossed and turned all night so I came out and just worked. I'm sorry Penny. I would rather go with you and if somethingis said I rather be the one get hurt physically than you." Then he tilted his head some kissing her neck. Leonard held a small smile as he felt Penny shiver.

Penny could not believe what Leonard was willing to do and could not see him being hurt at all. She just stayed leaning back to her fiance as she enjoyed his physical contact. "Leonard, I'm glad you are willing to do that, I am. But I positive everything will be taken cared of professionally as much as I want to hurt him in his special place. Plus I would never forgive myself if James did hurt you physically. You can still come so you can stop worrying but let me do the talking since it is my issue with that low life scumbag." Penny closed her eyes as she felt Leonard hold her closer and him telling her okay.

Later on that morning, Penny and Leonard arrived at the studio meeting up with Penny's agent. They could tell Penny's agent was not happy about the situation either. As they walked in Leonard kept looking around wondering which guy was James. Penny noticed this as they were walking to find the excutives. She then saw him and pointed him to Leonard and whispered, "That's him..."

Leonard caught James' eye. So he decided to pull Penny into him as he was protecting her as his eyes never left James'. "I should punch that guy!" He whispered back.

Penny tired to lighten the moment some, "Go ahead, he is right over there..."

Leonard then sulked feeling his confidence go away, "Really, you can't let me have my moment..."

Penny gave him a side smile, "Nope!" But the teasing aside, reality became evident once she saw her bosses.

Penny sat down with Leonard standing behind her. Her shoulder felt sore still but felt comfortable with Leonard's hand on it. Her bosses asked what had happened so she told them what James did and said the day before. Her heart sank when they called over James. The show's creator and one of CBS lawyers were called in also. Penny just sat there listening to everything that was said, even James trying to defend himself and calling Leonard not a real man. What felt like hours because James had called his people in too. But this had happened once before and James was fired on the spot because they did not take sexual harassment lightly. But that only meant the show would start shooting a week later than usually because they would have to new promotions with a new actor for the part. In the end though Penny felt better that James was no longer working with her and Leonard was happy too.

Later that night, Penny and Leonard were having date night. They were trying to have many as possible before Penny got too busy with work and before the baby came. Leonard sat in silence thinking as Penny looked over at him trying to figure out what was going on. "Hey Sweetie this is not much of a date if you are not going to talk."

Leonard blinked a few times and realized he was in his own world. "I'm sorry Penny." Is all he said.

"What is going in that big brain of yours anyways?" She asked tilting her head with a grin.

Leonard smiled back as he loved seeing her smile. "Well I know we just got engaged and still getting the use of the idea. But have you thought about at all about the whole marriage thing?"

Penny's eyes got big, "Well yeah! The whole thing scares me. But it is with you and then I feel happy. So it is a whole mixed feeling kind of issue. What about you?" She was hoping Leonard had more confidence about them getting married than she had.

"I'm scared too." Leonard said to her.

Penny mouth gapped open feeling confused, "Well that's not good! You being blindly infatuated with me and knocking me up was the rock we were building on."

Leonard took her hands into his knowing she was upset and held them tight. "Hey I get it we are both scared but doesn't stop me wanting hold your hands through this together. It just makes me want to love you even more. I never thought I would have you again and you making me a dad. But here we are and like you said I am with you and that makes me so happy. Today was a scary day for both of us and yet we got through it and here we are on date night. Just go to prove we can do anything together." He smiled with a wink.

Penny just gave him a senser look, 'Awe Leonard. You always know how to say the sweetest things, even though are kinda cheesy. But makes me love you even more."

Leonard smiled big with confidence. "Good because now I know my cheesy romantic side will always work on you. Your stuck with me forever now babe!"

Penny tried not to laugh on how adorable she found Leonard that night. The rest of the night the talked about when Bernadette and Howard planned to get married and that how interesting having their daughter born close to Halloween. Plus how weirdly odd how close Amy and Sheldon have came along. When they arrived home Penny showed Leonard how much she appreciated on him being at her side earlier that day...twice. Then Leonard showed her how much he loved her the next morning also twice. Penny and Leonard both hated the idea going to work because it was hard keeping their hands off each other. But they made sure they met up for lunch finding a very secluded spot to make up for the time they could not be together.


	27. Chapter 26

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Have a wonderful day and thank you for the reviews. I don't own TBBT.** **Chapter 26**

After having a long two weeks of work of redoing promotions and filming, Penny felt exhausted. She was glad she did not have to film any scenes for the next three days and actually arrived home early. Penny slipped off her shoes happy to be bare foot and went to her bedroom to find some comfortable but cute grey maternity leggings with a maternity hoodie that Leonard bought her a few weeks back with a saying of, "Love at first kick!" Penny was not big on hoodies but somehow this one was extremely soft and fit perfect.

Once she was changed and took off her makeup, Penny felt hungry. So of course she went into the kitchen and found what she was looking for, ice cream. Penny was happy Leonard was so caring at two in the morning a couple days before when she woke up hungry. She was craving mint chocolate chip and cookies and cream ice cream. Penny laughed remembered waking up Leonard as he became worried. She calmed him down and all Penny had to do was bat her eyes and stuck out her lip. Leonard was fully awake and got dressed and found the closest store open so his pregnant fiancee could have ice cream.

Penny was surprised there was any left because that what she craved for the past few days. So she grabbed a bowl and just decided on cookies and cream. As she scooped up some Penny was glad she still ate healthy, well somewhat and went to yoga class. Once she got the amount she wanted, Penny patted her way to the sofa and did not care she felt lazy that day. She was glad her new co-star was much easier to work with. Penny sat the bowl down as she sat down and decided to catch up on reruns of Sex in the City. Penny took a pillow and laid down as shrugged her shoulders just not caring and placed the bowl on her very pregnant twenty-seven week belly. After taking her last bite and crying over tissue and a In-N-Out Burger commercial, Penny couldn't help but laugh as her daughter decided to kick, knocking the empty bowl off her belly onto the floor.

As the day went on and Penny finally picking up the bowl, she decided she wanted to paint her fingernails and toenails. So she brought out thr colors she wanted. After painting her fingernails, Penny tried all her might to get to her toenails.

Leonard had finally came home and as he opened the door, there he saw his fiance crying sitting on the edge of the couch. He quickly shut the door and hurried over to Penny. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked sincerely as he sat next to her and began to rub her back to comfort her.

Penny sobbed harder as she laid into Leoanrd's chest. "I'm too pregnant to paint my toenails!" Then pulled her face into him and muffled her cries.

Leonard wrapped his arms around her as he hid his smile. Then an idea came to him even though he thought Penny was being adorable right now. As he rubbed his hands up and down her back, Leonard leaned into Penny's ear. "Would it make you feel better if I painted your toenails for you? I am pretty good at painting small things like my D and D figurines."

Penny tilted her head up as her lips quivered and nodded her head at Leonard.

Leonard gave her a grin and told her okay. So, after Leonard wiped away Penny's tears he made sure she was comfortable as he began to paint her toenails. After she could see what a good job he did, she insisted him to redue her fingernails. Leonard could not say no and was happy to do so.

As Penny sat there and watched him, they talked about his day at the lab as Penny told him about how happy she was to relax for three days. She even told him about how she cried over two commercials and how their daughter was not happy about having a bowl on top of her. Leonard just chuckled on how Penny actions and could not help but fall in love with her more.

Leonard decided that night since Penny kept saying she felt "so pregnant." He just decided to invite the gang over and have take out. He could tell she was happy to be around her friends because she thanked him later for a night that felt normal.

Over the weekend, Penny spent it with Bernadette and Amy looking over bridal magazines. Bernadette then looked at Penny, "So are you and Leonard going to get married before or after the baby is born?"

Penny was about to answer when Amy interrupted with one of her weird facts. "There is many issues legally if you do not marry before the baby..." Penny sat there and listened to about issues with Leonard being on the birth certificate, the baby having his last name, paternity test, and many more legal paperwork. Penny just blinked a few times feeling the walls closing in on her.

Bernadette made her feel somewhat better but did not help the situation. "Hey you do what you and Leonard feel right to do."

Penny nodded feeling she needed to talk to Leonard and talk to him right now.

As Penny arrived home, Leonard and the guys where still playing some video game. Leonard smiled up at her but suddenly frowned as she looked at him with a sad look.

Penny sighed and walked passed the guys, but touching Leonard's shoulder, "Hey can we talk?"

Leonard nodded, "Yeah!" He turned to the guys, "Pause it, I will be right back." He then got up following his fiancee as he heard Sheldon complain and Raj and Howard making a fun of him about how Penny whistles Leonard comes running. Leonard turned around frowning back at them but brought his attention back to following Penny to the bedroom. Once he shut the door he sat next to her on the bed. "So, what's up?" He asked her.

Penny sighed as she bit her lip and laid her head on Leonard's shoulder. She felt him wrap his arm around her own shoulder and began to rub her arm. She sighed once more, "Do you want to get married now or after the baby is born?"

Leonard smiled suddenly thinking about her wearing a beautiful white gown, "Penny you know me, I would marry you tonight if I could. But whatever you feel comfortable with, that is when we will get married." He said conconfessing and yet knowing he wanted to wait until Penny was ready.

"That's just it...I want to wait after our daughter is born. Then Amy brought up the issue of all the legal papers we have to do just to have you on the baby's birth certificate and her legally having your last name. I don't want her to go through the struggle of changing her last name after we are married. I want her to be proud to be legally born a Hofstadter." Penny sat up some to look at Leonard's face and with that smug grin, Penny leaned in and kissed him.

Leonard was taken aback with not only Penny's kiss, just telling him she wanted their daughter to be proud of his last name. But once again he wanted Penny to decide. Leonard pulled her back into him because he could not get enough of holding her. "I am glad you think that way, but also I want to make sure you want to marry me before we have more than just legal reason's for our daughter. I want to know you are actually ready for this. We have known each other for four years now but actually been back together for four months with you being six months along. I've scared you off before because I pushed you, I dont want you to feel I am pressuring you for us to get married. I love you so much and I love our daughter the moment you told me I was going to be a dad. I can't loose either one of that is why I am making sure you are serious about us getting married before she is born. We can deal with all the legal stuff later if we to. So tell me Penny, what do you want?" He sat and waited.

Penny looked up at her fiance feeling so happy. He was being so great. She sat up more as Leonard eyes were big like a puppy's. She nodded with a smile, "Leonard, I want to get married, not after or soon. I want to get married now."

Leonard looked at his fiancee and could tell she was serious. "Are you sure?"

Penny nodded with a huge sincere grin. "Vegas is not that far away!"


	28. Chapter 27

**Finally got this chapter done. So hope you enjoy and I don't own TBBT!**

 **Chapter 27**

"Penny, as much it sounds perfect just being us getting married in Vegas..." Leonard tired to explain himself but Penny pulled away from him. He gave her a confused look with eyebrows bowed and head titled to an an angle.

"You actually telling me you do not want to get married?" Penny now feeling upset as she backed away from Leonard.

Leonard sighed heavily. He pinched the skin between his eyebrows and closed his eyes. Then walked towards Penny, standing behind her and put his hands in his pockets. "I never said that. Before you jump to conclusions hear me out. I just feel getting married in Vegas doesn't give a chance to plan your dream wedding. Penny do you want your family there? What about our friends? I do not want to tell our daughter we got married in Vegas because we were in a hurry and wanted her to be born with my last name instead of dealing with the legal issues and paper work. No, I want to to tell our daughter we married because we love each other and that the people that loved us watched us get married. Yeah we might not have been together when we conceived her but look at us now. She brought us back together." Leonard now rocked back on his heels looking hopeful as Penny turned around with a small smile on her face.

"That does sound better...And it does give off this romantic, cheesy, feel to it kinda thing..." Penny said jokingly as she walked up to Leonard and wrapped her arms around his neck ad he but his hands on her pregnant stomach. Penny looked down as she was glad Leonard was the only other person she would let her touch her stomach. Penny looked back up at Leonard as she tried to be serious. "She is going to be so lucky to have you as a dad because you know you are the emotional one. As I will be the fun mom that teaches her how to cuss and how tell her how weird her dad is and all our friends are..."

Leonard scrunched his face at Penny, "Hey! Our friends and I might be weird, but that makes you weird too since you know you are with me. And for your information our daughter will not learn any curse words. She will be a lady..." He said with pride.

"Okay, okay, fine just maybe a word or two other than that you will have your little lady." Penny kissed her fiance and began to back him up, "And we will have a wedding soon," Acting very seductive as she began to have Leonard sit on the bed but lowered her heaf onto his chest as Sheldon interrupted them. He asked if Leonard was going to return. Leonard told Penny he better since Sheldon would complain for days but Penny would have to finish her sirens way later.

As Leonard played with the guys, Penny decided to go over her script for the following week. She could not constraint so she decided to work on some wedding details. She sent Bernadette and Amy a text to meet her at her apartment tomorrow. Then Penny called her parents since they had not heard from her since her and Leonard became engaged.

"Well hey Slugger, how you been?" Wyatt asked as he answered Penny's phone call.

"Is mom home?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, you know how she is. Your sister had problems with your dumb asshole brother in law. Her and your nephew might be staying here for awhile until she can get back on her feet. I was gonna go but your mom told me not to bring the shot gun. I told your mom I was going take your brother in law hunting, just only one of us is coming back. Then your mom was going to visit your brother. I'm stuck on the farm with your uncles and cousins since you know we are trying to get the last few cuts of hay in for the year. So what's going on?" Wyatt knew something was important since that was the only time she really called anymore since Leonard was back in her life.

"Well Daddy, I think Leonard and I are going to get married here in the next few weeks, maybe three." She felt nervous telling her dad for some reason. Mainly because Wyatt has always been the most important man in her life until she met Leonard. Penny was now laying in the bed as she waited for her dad to respond.

"Well that is good to hear. But better be the reason why you two are getting married, I hope you two a marrying because you love each other. Not because of just the baby. Leonard is a good man and will be great additio to our crazy family." Wyatt felt worried also because they were rushing a bit.

"Yes dad we are getting married because we love each other. Some has to do with our daughter but I love that man more than I can ever admit to myself. You know dad there is nothing to worry about. Leonard is always there for me even when i wish he wasn't. But glad he was after all. So you think you, mom, Wendy, and Cole can come to California? I can help pay for your guy's plane ticket since you know I have a distent acting job now." Penny continued to talk to her dad once he agreed to have Penny help. She talked about her new co-worker, Lucas, and how they have a better working chemistry than the James guy. She ended up telling her dad why they fired James, and Wyatt wanted to come to California to show James his shot gun collection. Penny laughed but told Wyatt no. She told him the studio, lawyers, and law enforcement where dealing with him now. Wyatt had to go as Susan arrived home, so Penny talked to her for awhile.

Susan wanted to come the following week with Penny's sister Wendy so they could help Penny with anything to do with wedding and baby. Penny knew she was not going to win and just agreed. Penny found out her dad and nephew would come the day before the wedding as he had farm work to finish up. About a hour later Penny hung up, but that was due to her sister Wendy wanted to talk. There was just some days she was back in Nebraska so she could be there for her sister and kick her hopefully soon to be ex brother in law in his special place. Her sister, Wendy, already did enough for her. Penny only really listened to her sister about Leonard when she did not want to listen to anyone else.

Penny put her phone on the charger and headed back to the living room area. Only to turn back around as now Leonard and the guys were playing Dungeons and Dragons.


	29. Chapter 28

**I don't own TBBT and can not wait for Thursday's episode. You guys are awesome for reading this story. Hope you enjoy.** **Fixed things in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 28**

The group decided to take an extended lunch and meet up at apartment 4A to watch the premiere of Town of Willow Lake. Penny and Leonard even invited her co-star Caleb and his boyfriend over. Sheldon was not happy about it but Penny was going to shove his attitude where the sun don't shine, which Sheldon quickly agreed for Penny's new friends to come over.

Penny sat in the big tan chair as Leonard sat on the floor in front of her. He would look up at his fiancee in the chair and smile on how proud he was of her everytime Penny's character came on screen. By the end of the show, which ended on a cliff hanger or Penny's character slapping the woman playing her stepmom, the gang complained the wanted to see what happened next. Penny laughed, "Well two things will have to happen. You guys will have to take extended lunches all week because every episode mainly will end on a cliffhanger or just dvr it."

Penny was glad she had the whole next few weeks as by that Saturday she was getting married to Leonard and the following week she would be on a small honeymoon. Leonard would not tell her where but would not be far since she was going to be thirty-one weeks pregnant by then. She was also thankful to work with great excutives and producers that was willing to work with her pregnancy and upcoming nuptials with it being a new show and her technical being a new actress. But Penny was one of their favorites since she was easy to work with and got along with everybody. Plus they wanted to let Penny know they had her back since the whole James ordeal.

As they left 4A, Penny and Leonard went to the airport to pick up Susan and Penny's sister, Wendy. That night Leonard decided to hang out with the guys as Penny had a girls night out with her mom, sister, Bernadette, and Amy. They went dress shopping and actually did find Penny's wedding gown. Then found three matching bride maid gowns. Penny told Bernadette, Amy, and Wendy she wanted all to be in her wedding but the three wondered if she would pick a maid of honor. Susan suggested Wendy, since she was Penny's older sister. Penny loved her sister but Bernadette was her closest friend as of now. Amy was strange but her and Penny were becoming good friends and Amy dream was to be a maid of honor.

After dinner, Penny just had to have time to herself to think about her sister and friends. She dropped of her mom and sister and went home. When she arrived, she noticed Leonard was in his work area. So Penny walked up there, he smiled at her as she sat in his desk chair swiveling back and forth. Leonard just continued work on his white board as she watched him. "So what do you have going on there?" Penny asked as she tried her hardest to seem interested.

Leonard turned his head and thought he could give it a shot. "Well hydrodynamics which is the study of liquids in motion. The fluid dynamics has a wide range of applications. So right now I am determining the mass flow rate of petroleum. If I have caculated it right of the fluid dynamics it should have a wide range of forces and moments. So if I work this out just right, it might grab the attention someone more important in science like maybe Stephen Hawking." Leonard couldn't help but smile if someday that could be a possibility.

Penny didn't understand it but she knew it sounded important. "So if you do get the attention of the smart wheel chair guy, what could that say for you?"

Leonard chuckled from Penny's name for Doctor Hawking and put his marker down and walked over to his fiancee. He stood behind her making them both face the board. He stared at it as Penny looked up at his serious face. "Hmm, who knows? Maybe be part of his research team one day or even better... And it would make Sheldon super jealous, to work side by side with Professor Hawking."

"Hmmm?" A sound Penny made as she saw how constrained Leonard was.

Leonard looked down at Penny and frowned, "Hmmm what?"

"Oh nothing really..." Penny smiled at him as she kept looking up. "Just thinking how sexy you are when you are in your own environment and how serious you are. Wants me to take you here, right now and beg you to make love to me over and over again..." She then gave him a wink with a smile and a giggle.

Leonard swallowed hard and could not hold back what Penny wanted. So he obliged to her requests there in his work area. They eventually moved to their bedroom but as Leonard fell asleep easily, Penny had trouble. One of her problems it was hard to get comfortable now days and two she figured out who she wanted to be her maid of honor. The problem was she was afraid two out of the three might be upset with her.

The next morning, Penny kissed Leonard goodbye as the guys took him on a road trip for his bachelor party. Him and the guys were headed to Canada for Back to the Future Fan Expo, plus other stops on the way and back. Penny was just glad he would be back two days before they got married.

After Leonard left, Penny picked up her mom and sister as took them to the studio. She had a few scenes to film and some reshoots but after that Penny introduced her co-stars to her mom and sister. Once that part of the day was over, Susan and Wendy took Penny for lunch and began baby shopping. Penny never knew shopping for a baby could be so fun.

For dinner, Penny had Bernadette pick up take out she ordered early and brought over Amy. During that time, Penny and Wendy told everyone the time they used melted crayons to give each other a wax. They laughed as they remembered the colored wax stained their skin rainbow colors and since that day never looked at a box of crayons the same again.

Susan was helping Penny clean up and leaned over to her daughter, "So have you decided on a maid of honor?"

Penny rolled her eyes and daggered her eyes at her mom but then felt guilty. "Yeah just afraid Bernie and Amy might be upset I picked Wendy..."

Susan gave her youngest a small smile, "Hey if they are your friends they will understand, plus they are still in the wedding. It will be fine, plus your sister will be happy since you two don't see each other all the time anymore. But you better believe it, you and Leonard better come to Nebraska as often as you can so we can see that sweet little girl as much as possible. If not I can guarantee your dad and I will be visiting California quite a bit." Then brought Penny into a side hug.

Penny hugged her mom back. "Oh I'm sure you will." She first said sarcastically. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." Penny leaned on her mom's shoulder being sincere.


	30. Chapter 29

**Here is the next part. Hope you enjoy and can not wait to read the reviews. I do not own TBBT**

Chapter 29

Penny laid in bed, noticing Leonard's absent was very present. Since the day she moved back to California she had been sleeping next to Leonard. It almost felt like the first night he was not there beside her after they broke up. Penny felt tears roll down her cheek thinking about that night and how much she regretted ever breaking up with him. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Penny wiped her tears away and sat up, "Come in." she said.

The door opened slowly as Suson came in. "Hey Sweetie, everything okay. You have been quite all evening and now it looks like you have been crying." Susan then just sat next to her and rubbed her back.

Penny laid her head on her mom's shoulder, "Yeah just still emotional from this pregnancy and missing Leonard. Some way I still regret breaking up with him. "

Susan began to stroke her daughters hair and smiled. "Sweetie, it is normal to regret past mistakes. Trust me I have plenty. Your mom is no saint and neither is your father. Matter of fact our whole family never been close to being perfect. Take your brother for example. But what matters is we all love each other. You love Leonard and he loves you. Okay I might not approve the way you got pregnant with a one night stand but I am so happy it was with Leonard. I have never seen you so happy."

Penny struggled to lay on her back so she could turn her head to look at her mom. "You know the more I think about it, if someone had interrupted us that night I would not be pregnant right now. I probably wouldn't be with Leonard and he would be happy with Priya. I would be dating random stupid mocho guys still. Who knows what my veiw on having children would be because it still scares me I am going to be a mom along with how little Leonard and I still have uncommon. It worries me that if this marriage will end up horrible and our daughter will be part of a broken family. I don't want that at all." She waited for an answer from her mom.

Susan took a deep breath and gave her youngest the best advice she could give her. "Penny the more you worry the more you will struggle in this marriage. So what you and Leonard have little in common. It should push you two to work harder with each other. You make this marriage work and you do your best raising that little girl. As long you two know each other and refuse to give up, you two will just be fine. When he gets home, you two talk and get any fears off your chest before you walk down the aisle. Now how about we get some sleep. I will be staying in here because your sister's snoring is annoying right now." Susan smiled at her daughter.

Penny nodded and thanked her mom. She then let sleep take over.

It was two days before the wedding and Penny decided to sleep in. But the sound of her apartment door opening and closing grabbed her attention. She got up and put her robe around her. When she saw who it was, Penny felt excitment. "Hi, soon to be husband!" She could not help but sound seductive.

Leonard locked the door and quickly turned around, grinning hearing Penny's voice. But his eyes squinted as he smiked bigger once he saw her. "Hi, soon to be wife!"

Penny walked as fast as she could towards him and gave him a long passionate kiss.

Leonard could not help but became turned on. He smiled into their kiss and released himself from Penny's lips and looked into her very dilated eyes and her breathing was rapid. He could tell she two was turned on. So Leonard kissed her passionately this time but then walked them towards their bedroom.

"You didn't miss me that much did you?" Leonard asked joking a little time later as Penny was curled up to him. Leonard gave her a kiss as they both enjoyed their naked bodies clinging to each other.

"Nope not at all...Kinda nice that I didn't have to hear about science and all your science fiction stuff." Penny looked at him with a deadpan look but only making Leonard smile more.

"Oh really? So what was that? Oh I get it you just missed the sex and my cute tussie right?" Leonard raised an eyebrow trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

"Yep, you know me I love your cute tussie!" Penny grinned ear to ear, confessing. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. Penny looked at her fiance placing her hands on his chest, "So tell me. did you enjoy your trip?"

Leonard nodded, "Yeah, it was kinda neat to see all the Dorlanens, you know the car that was the time machine?" He watched Penny looked confused but nodded anyway. So he just kept going on, "It was just as cool as Comic con and other conventions we go to. Got to sit in one of the Dorlorens. "

Penny have him a leery look, "If that's what you call cool?" She said sarcastically. "But I am glad you have fun. Hey if we get some kind of clothing on I will show you the nursery."

Leonard shook his head with a smile. He agreed and walked with her. When he walked in, Penny had told him that the crib and the changing table where the only thing that needed to put together. She also told him that putting everything else together was her bachelorette party.

As the day went in Penny helped Leonard put the rest of the furniture together. Since he was showing signs of tiredness, Penny ordered them a pizza for lunch and let Leonard relax rest for a few hours.

Sometime later, Leonard picked up Wyatt and Penny's nephew, Josh, up from the airport. From there, they meet up with the rest of the guys to try to on rented tuxes. Once everything was done, Leonard brought Wyatt and Josh over to meet up with Penny, Susan, and Wendy. Then from there they all left to have dinner with Leonard's father and his siblings Michael and Kathrine. To everyone surprise, Beverly had not shown any interest on showing up to any of the dinners nor wedding. So who knew if she was going to show up. Leonard's sister, Katherine told everyone that Beverly said the whole marriage was a mistake. To that made Wyatt very unhappy and could not wait to give Beverly a peice of his mind. If that she did show up. To that which made Albert happy and could not wait to sit back and watch. Penny smiled which made Leonard frown, "You seem very happy that my mother and your dad might end having a fight at our wedding. Why?"

Penny leaned into Leonard and whispered still smiling. "Well it wouldn't be a good wedding without a fight. And knowing those two will be very entertaining..."

Once everyone was done eating and Penny actually got to know Michael and Kathrine, she was surprised how well they were she liked them. Dispite them being very opposite of Leonard. He did not know how she did it but was very pleased his siblings loved Penny and could not wait to meet their neice. Leonard was surprised all it took was to find a girl like Penny for him to get along with his brother and sister.

Penny and Leonard was happy to be home after they took everyone back to their hotels. They just wanted to go to bed since early in the morning was the start of preparing for the wedding. As they laid in bed Penny decided to let him know her fears. "Leonard can we talk?" She asked looking up at the ceiling.

Leonard opened his eyes and laid on his side with his hand automatically laying on Penny's pregnant belly. "Can't sleep either?"

Penny shook her head as she turned her head to look at him. "No. Don't get me wrong, I am not getting cold feet or anything like that because all I want to do is marry you. But I worry about us..."

Leonard sighed and nodded, "Me too..."

Penny could only frown, "Well that is not what I wanted to hear!"

Leonard scooted closer and kissed her bare shoulder, "I know it was not. But hear me out. Im going to guess you are worried that our marriage is not going to work because our differences and the things we don't have in common?"

Penny nodded as Leonard just smiled. "I had been thinking about that two the closer we get to our wedding. But you know what? I know you. Your favorite music groups as a teenager was Spice Girls and N'SYNC. You had a crush on Justin. Didn't care for the Backstreet Boys because N'sync was forever. You love Hello Kitty. Your birthday is December second. You bite your lip when you get anxious. It turns you on when I am confident with my work or I stand up to myself. I can go on and on if you want me to? Thing is I want you to name something you know about me." Leonard gave her a resurring smile.

Penny let out a small breathe as she reached and combed her fingers through his hair. "Well for one you love when I do this because it relaxes you when you become stressed. Lets see what else, oh your voice becomes high pitched when you lie to me.." Penny raised an eyebrow at him as Leonard interrupted her with a deep voice of that he did not. "Anyways... when you become nervous you still fiddle with your hands and still can not look me in the eyes. You ramble on when you are stressed. You love anything to do with science fiction and comic books. But I have noticed about you, the love you show me and our daughter. I might not be the romantic type but you are and I love that about you. I hope our little girl grows up and shows that kind of passion and love like her daddy."

"Awe!" Leonard leaned in closer feeling emotional and kissed his fiancee. "See we got this. We will be just fine." He told Penny.

"Dammit Hofstadter now you got me crying..." Penny letting him know, wiping a tear but came in for another kiss.


	31. Chapter 30

**I seem to be on a roll today. But glad I am back and have inspiration to write. Enjoy and I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 30**

The next day, Leonard had gotten and kissed Penny good morning. Leonard laughed as she did not want him to leave since he just got back the day before. "Penny, if I don't leave Howard and Raj told me they will come here and kidnap me. Since you know I can not see the bride. Well except for this evening at our rehearsal and rehearsal dinner."

Penny stuck out her lip pretending to be sad. "Okay I guess but you better make up to me on our honeymoon."

Leonard winked with a smile, "Oh you know I will! And no I am still not going to tell you we are going." Penny laughed after she gave him a pouty look and they kissed.

They did not see each other until rehearsal and the dinner. During the dinner as they reserved a room at the restaurant for their friends and immediate family things began to turn. This is when Beverly entered. Everyones attention was on her as no one knew what she was going to say. At first she gave her two other children attention then Sheldon. Then Beverly walked up to Leonard and Penny after Alfred greeted her with, "Hello my hateful shrew." She ended up calling Alfred on the lines an ungrateful husband.

"Enough!" Leonard yelled, which shocked everyone. Even Penny, yet she found it a turn on her soon to be husband. "What are you doing here anyway mom? From what I heard you were against this marriage." Leonard looked at her feeling anger that she was here.

"I was and still am. But if this what makes you happy and you still believe that unborn child is yours, go right ahead." Beverly face never changed with emotion. "I will watch you exchange vows and in a few years time I will tell you I told you so."

Penny fought her tears, so she walked off so no one could see. Leonard looked at his mother and shook his head saying nothing. He just follwed his soon to be wife as did Susan, Wendy, Bernadette, and Amy.

Beverly frowned not understanding what just had happened. She turned around as she felt a tap on her shoulder. As she did, Beverly noticed a taller older man who was bald on top and what hair he did have was greying. "Yes may I help you?" She asked the gentleman.

"Yeah, that's my daughter you are pointing fingers at. You have to be blind not to know my Slugger would never lie. Mostly never lie to your son. That baby is his and by gosh darnit those two are in love dispite you like it or not. Those two will be married tomorrow and will live a very happy life together. So you can stay and celebrate or you can leave?" Wyatt was angry. He knew Leonard's mom was hard one but he never imagined she was a cold person. He stared down at her as she stared back.

Beverly took a second to think as she noticed eveyone was watching. She did not want to embarrass herself so she just nodded and told Penny's father okay. They shook hands and Wyatt went back to the party. Beverly found her other childern and Sheldon talking to one another as she decided to join them.

Outside, Leonard had his arms wrapped around Penny's shoulders. Her mom, sister and friends slowly made their way back in once they knew Leonard had Penny calmed down. Leonard just held her as Penny laid her head on his shoulder. "I might let my mother get to me, but you're stronger than me physically and emotionally so don't let her get to your head like she did a few years back." Leonard was serious yet joking.

Penny nudged him with a smile. "Yeah I know, I am just ready to get married and have this baby. One so we don't have to worry about no one else ruining our relationship and two once I have our daughter maybe I can stop being and emotional mess. You know so it can just be you from now on." Penny laughed as Leonard gave her a quick frown.

Once Leonard knew Penny felt better they went inside. They kept their eyes on Beverly but was glad she never attempted to approach them again.

The next morning came quickly. Penny, Susan, and her bridemaids made there way to get there dresses. Once they ate and was dressed, all women got there hair and make up done. Now it was just waiting until the ceremony started.

A while later, Wyatt knocked on the door and asked if everyone was ready. Susan kissed her daughter and went to find her seat. Penny was happy Leonard got CalTech's Beckman Mall for their ceremony. Wyatt sat beside his daughter and held her hands. "You ready for this Slugger?"

Penny smiled ear to ear, "Yes I am Daddy. Are you?"

"Not really, giving my baby away is really hard. At least you have a good man waiting out there waiting for you. Now we better go before I tear up and that Sheldon charter will stop complaining about having an outdoor wedding." Wyatt stood up, and then helpe his daughter. The two of them were not the emotional type but as Wyatt gave his youngest a look Penny couldn't help but hug him.

Penny made her way down the isle with her dad. As she got closer, Penny could see the cheesiest smile across Leonard's face. An that smile never left his face as the ceremony went on. Only making Penny try to hold a set look and not laugh on how silly Leonard was being.

Penny then noticed their ceremony was coming to a close and felt butterflies. So she decided to put on a deadpan look and calm her nerves. The minster looked at Leonard and asked, "Do you Leonard take Penny as your wife?" The cheet smile still held across his face and nodded, "Most definitely yes!"

The minister turned to Penny, "Now Penny do you take Leonard as your husband?"

Penny turned to Leonard and rubbed her growing belly, "It's a little late to start saying no..." Which made people laugh amd somehow made Leonard smie bigger.

The minster could not hold back his smile with a shaking of his head. "A long as I have known you Penny and your family, I am taking that as a yes. So now I pronounce you Doctor and Mrs. Hofstadter... Leonard I know you have been waiting for this just how the way you have been looking at Penny, you may kiss your bride."

Their family and friends cheered as Leonard took his hands on Penny's cheek. She smiled at him. "We did it!" He told her as Penny only nodded.

"Kiss me genius!" She told him as Leonard seemed to be taking his time. But that seemed to get things going and finally gave his wife a very passionate first kiss as a married couple.


	32. Chapter 31

**Hope everyone had a great weekend. Will probably update my other stories before Thursday. Enjoy your week and hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 31**

After their wedding, their family, friends, and coworkers/costars joined them for a reception. Beverly did not say much to them but when Leonard and Penny went to go thank her for coming anyways they suddenly became very uncomfortable. There in front of their own eyes Barry Kripke was flirting with Beverly and she was flirting back. They quickly turned around to find anyone else to talk to. They ended up finding the few tables that sat Penny's costars and bosses. But was pulled away by Bernadette and Amy for their first dance. To Penny's surprise knowing Leonard was not the best dancer, he was smooth with his moves suddenly. "Where did you learn to dance like this?" Penny asked with an eyebrow raised.

Leonard gave her a smug smile that it was enough to make his eyes squint. "I decided to take a few lessons just to do absolute surprise you and then maybe receive a few brownie points in bed tonight. Can not disappointthe new Mrs. Hofstadter now..." He could not help but wiggle his eyebrows toward her only making her laugh.

She bit her lip but could not hold back her smile, "Well the night is still young."

They danced a few more songs. Then there was a dinner and people made some speeches. It felt more like a roast towards a couple than speeches but Penny and Leonard laughed anyways. After the cutting of the cake, Leonard somehow did not get to smash his piece of cake, but Penny smashed her peice and Leonard's all over well Leonard.

Once he was cleaned up, Leonard and Penny made there way out. Leonard drove his bride on their way to where their honeymoon destination awaited them. As Penny held Leonard's free hand she kept looking down at her left hand. She smiled at the metal peice that now joined her engagement ring. Penny looked up and saw her now husband driving and talking about their day. Penny rolled her eyes as he kept going on and on. "Hey so are you going to tell me where we are going?" She said interrupting Leonard.

Leonard gave her one of her cheesy grins and then back concentrating on driving. "Well since you are so close to having out daughter I did not want to go too far, so we are just making a week trip to San Francisco. I thought you might enjoy Pier 39 and maybe Fisherman's Warf. Plus someother surprises. I don't want to spoil anymore for my bride."

"Well you sure became the romantic... I can not wait for my king of nerds to show me around San Francisco." Penny said looking at her husband with a wink. Suddenly Penny felt her stomach tighten up with slight pain. She took both hands and held her stomach, "Ooohhh." Penny couldn't help the sound coming out but she did not like the pain.

Leonard hurried a pulled to the side of the road and put the car in park. He turned to his wife placing a hand on her stomach. Leonard felt panic as he was sure Penny saw it written on his face. "Hey you okay? Is the baby okay? Do we need to go to the hospital, do we need to call Dr. Day? It's too early right?" His eyes went back and forth to Penny's face to her stomach with eyes wide and tears forming.

Penny took a few breaths to relax as her yoga instructor showed her and kept staring at Leonard. He was not helping thethe situation but as her stomach became less tensed Penny spread a smile across her face. She took one hand and placed over his hand that laid on her stomach and the other hand on Leonard's cheek. She watched as Leonard closed his eyes and relax into her hand. She then watched Leonard open back his eyes just staring at her. "I'm sure it was just Braxton Hicks. We had a busy day and probably to much on our daughter. If it happens again in a close time range we will find the nearest hospital and call Dr. Day. Honey lets just go enjoy our honeymoon, okay?"

Leonard quickly nodded still laying his head into Penny's hand. "Yeah I like that. But promise me she comes first over our honeymoon, Okay? I want my wife and daughter safe. We can always go on a honeymoon later if need be." He then gave Penny a pleading look.

It was Penny's turn to nod, "Okay." As they drove up to San Francisco Penny talked about how sad that next week would be her last month filming, yet excited what they had planned for her character when she returned. "The father of Emily's baby ends up kidnapping me and I give birth. But they have it set up the next four weeks of episodes the character, Calvin starts a rescue mission to come and save me and refuses to give up until Emily is found with her and the baby are alive. But what I have been told his Emily's step mother told Emily's ex where she has been this whole time. So I am guessing Emily's dad and Calvin will find out and who knows what will go from there. But I tell you what Leonard my dreams of becoming an actress came true even though it is through a soap opera but I love playing Emily. She is a spit fire and don't take crap from no one. But what I have read when her ex finds her, at first she is terrified because he is her worst nightmare but ends up fighting for herself and her baby."

Leonard frowned toward Penny and shook his head with his attention back on the road. "I guess they call it a soap opera for a reason. They really long the drama out don't they?"

Penny grinned ear to ear, "Yep they sure do! But fans love it and I guess the fans are already calling my character and Richard's character Calvin, EmCal." Richard Tell was the actor replaced James and he was nicer and was a happily married man. He and Leonard even talked about Physics often when Leonard came to visit Penny on set.

Leonard shook his head with a smile and began to wonder, so he asked Penny just for fun. "Okay, so if you and me where television characters and a television couple. What do you think fans would call us?"

Penny rolled her eyes but decided to play along. "Well it is pretty easy. They would probably call us just Lenny..."

Leonard laughed as much he hated that nick name his aunt gave him, he thought it fit them.

Once they arrived in San Francisco and pulled up to the Four Season's Penny's eyes became big. She just was in awe where her husband pulled up to. "We are staying here?" She asked as Leonard nodded with smile.

"Of course! I wanted to have the best for my bride. Now hurry up so the valet can park our car and we can celebrate being husband and wife." Leonard did not hold back his grin from ear to ear only making Penny chuckle but only to give him a long hard kiss.

Once the made it up to the twelfth floor and to their room, Leonard grabbed snd put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign up and locked the door. Penny was amazed how beautiful their deluxe view room looked. Penny took in the king size bed, floor-to-ceiling windows, walking over to see the elevated city, Penny noticed how beautiful the room was the colors of hues of blues with cool steel tones that complemented the brass and gold accents. But her favorite part was the marble floor and walls bathroom that held a two person sink and a bathtub that could fit two as same as the shower. Behind the bathroom door hung two new plush white robes with embroidered in blue thread, Mr. and Mrs.Penny turned her attention back to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips, across his cheek, only to recieve a shiver from him as Penny kissed to his ear and whispered, "Now you can offically make me your wife."


	33. Chapter 32

**Okay here is the next chapter. I am trying this week to update often since we are not having another episode this week. Dec 6th can not get here soon enough. Hope you enjoy. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 32**

Penny sat on her hotel bed watching her now pacing husband. Just minutes before they were laying in be, kissing as things became very heated. But as soon as Leonard's hand slid over onto Penny's pregnant belly, he stopped. Penny had opened her eyes to see why he stopped kissing her to only see pure panic and fear all over his face.

"What if you go into labor why we have sex? What if she just decided to come early? Penny I don't think I am ready..." He continued to say and over think their current situation as he paced as Penny raised and eyebrow at him feeling quite frustrated.

"Leonard will you stop overthinking this and walking back and forth if we go to the hospital and I get checked out? Because if you don't not only be you're first night as my husband it will be your last..." Penny asked and being a little short with Leonard.

Leonard stopped and looked at his wife. He noticed she was upset with him over freaking out over her having Braxton Hicks earlier. Leonard walked over to his wife and sat next to her taking her hands into his. His eyes were big as he looked at her with concern. "Penny, I'm sorry I messed up our first night as husband and wife. But yeah seeing a doctor would calm my nerves a bit. Then if you get the okay we can resume our honeymoon, I promise." He gave her a small smile with a little nudge.

"Good, because you're driving me crazy!" Penny said nudging Leonard back then putting her head on his shoulder. "Because trust me, I want to my husband very, very badly." She said in a very low sexy voice into Leonard's ear as she tugged the nap of his collar. As she heard him gulp, Penny pulled herself up and looked at her husband with a frustrated look, "Well come on lets go to a hospital so you can stop worrying..."

Leonard felt confused one minute from her tiny teasing to quickly acting like an annoyed wife. Leonard just shook it off and got up and kissed Penny as they went to leave for the hospital.

Penny was sent up to the delivery room since she was at thirty one weeks along and needed special care. But as Penny told her new husband, she was just experiencing Braxton Hicks. That alone put Leonard's mind at ease for the time being. Once they arrived back to their hotel, Penny was on a mission and rushed her husband to their room where she took complete advantage of him. Leonard did not complain once.

The next morning Leonard woke up his bride with breakfast in bed. Then he continued to pamper Penny by brushing her hair and help her bathe in the shower. Leonard then surprised her with a pregnancy spa day at their hotel. To Penny's own surprise Leonard joined her.

Once they were finished Leonard told her they had a tour of California Academy of Sciences which he received an eye roll. "I knew you were buttering me up for some reason." Penny said to her husband which he only laughed.

As they ended their tour Penny had fun but refused to let her husband know. But Leonard knew as he would catch her smiling at certian displays and demonstrations. Leonard decided not to confront her because he knew she would deny. So instead they just went to a nice lunch. As they sat down Leonard frowned as Penny looked uncomfortable. "Are you okay?" He asked taking her free handhand. When she shook her head no and she squeezed her eyes shut, Leonard told the waiter they would not be eating. He helped his wife up and walked out seeing she was still holding her pregnant belly and sweat come down her forehead. "Okay babe, wait here and sit on this bench. I will call a cab. Do you want to go back to the hospital or the hotel and rest? How long have you been in pain?"

As Penny sat down and looked up at her husband she just felt fear. "I don't know I guess since we got off the cable car I have had constant pain but was hurting the worst as we entered the restaurant and had to wait. So every twenty minutes or so. Maybe I over did it today... What do you think we should do?" Penny hated feeling fear and confused. She mostly hated being in pain because she did not like looking she was weak in front of her Leonard.

Leonard sat down next to his wife and kissed her temple of her forehead. He pulled her in and held her. "Hey its okay. I know you don't like hearing this, but lets call your obgyn and see what she has to say, okay? If she wants you to go to the hospital then we go. The nurses and the doctors will know what to do from there." Leonard tried his best to resure his bride, but felt terrified actually not understanding what was happening.

Penny nodded, "Okay." But her mind wondered if something was wrong with her or the baby. Or if their daughter came too early. She felt clueless at that moment. But embrassed Leonard's support. She watched as he got up to hale a cab and was calling her doctor. Penny placed both hands on her stomach and looked down at it. She let out a huge sigh. "Please be okay? I already feel like I am not going to be a good enough mom, so just be okay knowing I did something right."


	34. Chapter 33

**Here is chapter 33. Hope you enjoy. Love the reviews. I dont own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 33**

Penny and Leonard made it to the hospital once more as Penny's doctor advised her to do. There at the hospital, Leonard and Penny met Obgyn Doctor Lynn, that Penny's doctor assigned her to . Once Penny was hooked up and test were ran, Doctor Lynn consulted Penny's own Obgyn. They both agreed the last few days Penny was doing too much and Penny blood pressure was higher than normal resulting in a possible labor. So Penny was given terbutaline and was put on bed rest for the next seven to nine weeks. Once it was time to be discharged Leonard was gathering up all their things, until he turned around and saw his wife in tears. So he put everything down and went to her side to wrap his arms around her shoulders. "Hey it's okay." Leonard told Penny as he gave her a kiss on her temple.

Penny looked at her husband as she wiped tears away and frowned at him, "No its not...I ruined our honeymoon! I can not return to work and I am stuck in bed what will seem like forever! So no, it is not okay! I almost risked our daughters' life..." She then pushed herself away from Leonard and got up to change her clothes in the restroom.

Leonard hung his head low feeling defeated and exhausted. He knew Penny's bosses would understand and would have a job once she was ready to come back. Leonard also knew they could always rescheduled their honeymoon. But he did not know what to do to help Penny for not blaming herself. He got up and walked to the restroom door and knocked. There was no answer but decided to talk to Penny anyways. "Babe, listen do not blame yourself okay? Our daughter is fine. Stress happens and we both should have waited to plan everything. But who are you to blame when you can not resist yourself marrying a short asthmatic scientist. You know it is every hot blondes dream to marry one and you are just one of the lucky ones. And you being on bed rest, you know I will take care of you and try my best to make it bearable for you. But if not and I become a pain in your ass, you can always throw a pillow at me..." He heard the door unlock so Leonard backed up and saw his wife. He winked at her as she rolled her eyes at him.

But she smiled, "How do you do that?" Penny asked with her arms crossed.

"I'm your husband, its part of my job to make you feel better about yourself. The other part is you to get mad at me and argue. So it all evens out." Leonard joked towards his wife holding a dwadpan look to his face.

"You're such a nerd!" Penny flat oir told Leonard as she teasingly pushed him out of the way and walked towards the hospital bed. "Come on so we can head home and I can lay in bed and do nothing..."

Leonard frowned as he came up behind Penny with his head tilted and hands in his pockets. "Oh come on it won't be that boring, I willwill entertain you and get you caught up on all things Marvel, DC, Star Wars, Star Trek, and even maybe Doctor Who..."

Penny closed her eyes as she lowered her head, shaking it, wondering what she got herself into. Which made Leonard chuckle.

Once they left, they headed back to the hotel. Leonard went inside to gather their things and talk to the manager to try to get a refund. As Penny sat outside in the car and wished they did not have to go back home. If she was honest with herself, she just wished at that moment everything was back to normal. Things were just going too fast at the moment. She happened to look and see Leonard coming out of the hotel and just decided to close her eyes because she did not feel like talking.

Leonard came back to the car and told them he was lucky to get his refund back, but could tell Penny was still upset. He tried to cheer her up again, but could see her eyes were already closed so he knew she was ignoring him or already asleep. Either way he just leaned over to kiss Penny on the cheek and gave her a weak smile even she could not see it. Then said, "I love you Penny Hofstadter." Then began to drive.

The whole ride home was quite exept light mysic was being played on the car radio. But as soon as they arrived home, Penny opened her eyes and got out of the car and went inside. Leonard frowned knowing something was wrong. So he turned off the car and followed his wife. When he walked in, Penny was walking towards their bedroom, so he followed again. Once he walked inside, Penny wwas already getting ready to change, so he stood in the doorway, "Did I do s ok nething wrong?" He asked her with arms crossed feeling frustrated.

Penny looked at him as she tossed clothes into the laundry basket, after putting on a t-shirt. She looked at her hisband with a sad look. "No." She gave a short answer.

"So what is going on? You know you can tell me. And I don't want the answer, I'm fine, or everything is fine. Just tell me." Leonard voice was stern as he never moved from the spot.

Penny sat on the bed and looked up at Leonard. "Things are going to fast. We have sex, I get pregnant. We start slowly being back together and then suddenly we get engaged, then married. Our daughter will be her soon. She might have came today. I finally have an acting job but now mighg be taken away because I am going to be stuck in this damn bed. I don't know what is next but I just can tell you know I am starting to freak out and almost wish none of this happened." Penny could see the disappointed look on her husbands face knowing what she just said came out completely wrong.


	35. Chapter 34

**Sorry it took awhile to update this story. This story and two others to write and update all three as much a I can. Well enjoy and love the comments. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 34**

"Leonard, I didn't mean it that way..." Penny said quickly as she sat on her bed with sad eyes.

Leonard's breathing became heavier as he felt a rush of anger, "No you said it alright. Do you regret marrying me? Do tou regret us having a baby? Do you regret all of this?" Leonard's voice was raised as he motioned his hands to himself, Penny's baby bump, and all over the room.

Penny looked at her angry husband. "No! Never! It came out wrong, okay. Leonard..." She was going to explain what she really meant but he had already walked out. Penny closed her eyes and sighed out of frustration. She wanted to make things right with her husband but she knew probably knew she had to give him sometime. So Penny fought the tears and laid down on their bed.

Penny had no recollection of falling asleep but was being woken up by tue smell of food and Leonard tapping her shoulder saying her name. She opened her eyes and saw her husband standing by her side with a tray of food. "What's this?" Penny asked as she sat up.

Leonard sat the try over her lap barley looking at his wife as he still was quite upset with her. "Well since we missed lunch, I made you dinner. It's a grilled cheese sandwich with potato soup and crackers. Plus a bottle of water..." He then stepped back with his head lowered, hands were stuffed in his pockets and eyes looking up over at Penny.

Penny gave him a sad smile, "Thank you. Leonard look..." She still wanted to explain to him what came out of her mouth earlier but once again was interrupted.

Leonard shook his head as he darted his eyes at her with a frustrated frown. "Don't okay, I just thought you were hungry. So enjoy. I will be back soon to come get the dirty dishes." He turned around to head back out into the apartment.

Penny sat the tray on her night stand feeling not so hungry anymore as she felt tears again. She now felt frustrated her husband did not want to hear her out. "Leonard would you stop and just listen to me, please..." She said with a pleading voice which something she barely did. Penny saw him stop in his tracks but not turn around. "I'm not one to beg but just please listen. I'm sorry what I said. Everything was going so well, I was just going on with life. Then I had to stop to make sure our daughter would be okay. Reality hit me and realized everything was happening so fast. Just for a moment I wanted to stop so I did not feel this fear and be scared... Leonard I am sorry for what I said. I don't regret anything with you just...Well I don't know. I just know I don't want to loose you again and our daughter." Penny watched her husband turn around with him already crying. Penny then let her tears come, "Damnit Hofstadter. You know when you cry, I cry." She was trying to wipe her tears away as she told her husband.

"Yeah I know, but woman you made me cry..." Leonard hurried over and sat next to his wife and kissed her lips softly. Which made him calm down some as Penny laid her head on his shoulder and Leonard held her close to his body. t "I thought for sure us were over. Next time be careful what you say. You know me I quickly over think things and always thought and still think you are too good for me and why you are with a guy like me?"

Penny looked up at him with a confused frown as she wiped Leonard's tear stayed cheeks. "Really? Leonard, you need to stop thinking that. I chose you for many reasons. I should be the one asking why a smart, intelligent man like yourself is with me? Yeah I know the baby has some doing but I'm still insercure about us because I didn't go to college plus I'm afraid one day you are going to leave me with a woman smart as you are and love comic books..."

It was now Leonard's turn to feel confused, "Really? Wow, but I would never. Penny I have been in love with you as soon as I laid eyes on you and I have never stopped. How about this, when we are feeling this way and doesn't matter which one it is or both we just talk to each other so we both stop feeling thay way. And I have a feeling with all this free time on your hands, there is going to be a lot of thinking and many feelings going though your head. We are married now and need to be there for each other. Even if that means we are getting on each other nerves." Leonard told his wife with a wink and a smile.

Penny nudged her husband but smiled back, "Deal, but I'm not going to say it is not always going to be sunshine and rainbows..."

"Or Ultraviolet rays and a spectrum of light appearing in the sky." Leonard said in a scientific phrase as he interrupted his wife with confidence written all over his face.

Penny shook her head with an eyeroll as she placed her hand on Leonard's knee. "Whatever? What I'm saying we are not always get along with having issues moving forward and growing up is scary for me. And you..."

"Being an asthmatic dumbass or a smartass most of the time." This time he grinned ear to ear as he nudged his wife back.

Penny nodded quickly, "Yes and probably will say things that will make each other mad. But we have each other and we love each other. Plus this little girl is going to think we are both crazy, but not as crazy as her aunts amd uncles." She then intertwined her hands with his and enjoyed being close to each Leonard.

Leonard noticed this and relaxed more. "Yeah, not as crazy a her Uncle Sheldon, even though Mary had him tested. But she is going to be so loved. Hey how about I make you a fresh sandwich and warm up your soup and I come in here and eat with you?"

Penny nodded again, "Sounds like better than eating alone and my emotional husband being mad at me." Then gave Leonard a grin after sticking her tongue out at him quickly.

Leonard frowned at first, "Hey, getting you pregnant made you just as emotional as myself." But as he got up he gave Penny a smile and a wink as she swat his cute tussie. As she watched her husband walk away Penny was not let anything else get in the way or bother her rest of the evening and night. She just hoped her worries and insecurities were behind her for the most part.


	36. Chapter 35

**It took me awhile to write this chapter. Thank you for reading this story. Thank you for the ones who leave a review. Anyways enjoy and I don't own TBBT.**

Chapter 35

The next few weeks were both trying for Leonard and Penny. Penny would get bored and Leonard tried his hardest to get off work early just to entertain his wife.

Most days were successful, Leonard set up a Netflix account and Penny would bing watch movies and tv shows that she would never seen. Then Bernadette would come over a few hours a day with and look through bridal magazines to plan Bernadette's and Howard's wedding. Then every couple nights Leonard and Penny would have game night. Penny ended up love playing against her hisbamd because she would play the dumb blonde card and end up winning anyways. There were even date nights were Leonard would dress up in a suit and tie, cool amd serve her favorites, and drink sparkling grape juice or cider which made Penny pout and complain since she couldn't have real wine. Only making Leonard laugh.

But by third week and Penny being thirty-four weeks along, those were very trying days. Leonard and Penny were in bed on a Friday afternoon as the couple were playing chess. Penny was kicking his ass in the game and she was loving it. But suddenly Penny had a call from her agent. Once Penny answered, she began to cry. Leonard put the game up and held his wife. "Hey, what did she say?" He asked.

Penny took some short breaths as she now felt angry and looked at her husband as she just sat there. "They have killed of my character on the show and well fired me after they told me they could not wait to have me back after having the baby. My agent said they do this all the time but would come over later to explain why this happened." She took a long sigh. "Leonard, this sucks...What am I supposed to do now?"

Leonard just pulled her closer, but did not really think before he said anything. "Well first of all relax so you can deliver this baby. Then when time comes maybe there might be something out there for you." He told Penny calmly.

Penny leaned up, pulling away and frowned. "I understand that but this was supposed to be my big shot. It was supposed to lead me to bigger and better things..."

So that afternoon turned into a trying moment for the both of them. But when Penny's agent arrived things were explained that if Penny was not fired, the shows excutives were going to be sued and the show was going to be cancelled due to that actor James that tried to sexually asult Penny and his lawyers. They had good enough excuse to fire her since she voided the contract of going on maternity leave earlier than expected. But the excutives were going to put a good word out there for Penny.

Penny was beyond angry, she was furious at them. She even asked if she could get a lawyer and sue the excutives for pregnancy discrimination. Penny could try bit since she did voided the contract it would be pointless. She then yelled at her agent to leave because Penny can not handle anymore bad news.

Leonard sat there in worry. He wants to comfort her but wonders if she will push him away. Leonard most likely knows if his wife was not pregnant now, she would mostly be drinking right now. He standes up and walks over to his wife in her favorite chiar and looks down at her placing a hand on her shoulder. He even gives her a concern look. "Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Penny looked up amd shook her head at her husband. But sighed heavily, "Could you just make this day not even happen and then I would still have a job."

Leonard put up his finger and was going to tell his wife thought would be impossible but stopped when she gave him an angry frown. So he stopped ahead and lowered his head and walked into the kitchen to make them dinner.

They sat in the living room and ate dinner in silence since Leonard just not knowing what to say and Penny still feeling upset loosing her first serious acting job. But once they were done and Leonard cleaned up, he offered his wife to help her take a shower. Penny smiled and nodded. Sex was off the table but Penny made sure she showed Leonard she appreciated him for trying to help her. Which he did not complain once and no reason to.

As Leonard helped Penny get dressed and helped her back into bed, he decided to surprise his wife by having Bernadette and Amy come over. Penny kissed him and thanked him and in return let him go be with the guys tonight, instead of waiting on her hand and foot.

By when Penny reached thirty-six weeks, she received the news the soap opera had been cancelled due to low ratings. She was glad then she was fired but still not happy on why she was. Penny just hoped she would never had to work with that Jason guy again. She also received news from her agent that after she was ready to get back to work in nine to ten weeks, Penny had two television shows wanting her audition for small rolls that could turn into more. Penny just would have to be patient because the auditions would take place before the holidays.

Leonard was happy for his wife that she received good news. He even told her of she got a part, he could work from home for some time to be home with their daughter. Leonard gave her a kiss after Penny told him, "You're a good husband. Every girl should be jealous I landed a short sighted asthmatic scientist." In return Leonard responded with a "Damn straight!" Making him held his head high and striddling with pride, making Penny giggle with an eyeroll.

That same night, while eating dinner in bed, Penny felt a sharp pain. So painful she dropped the tray of food off her lap and clung to Leonard's shirt. Penny let go slowly as Leonard gave her a worried look and would not let her go. As soon Leonard asked if that was a contraction but as Penny nodded and stood up feeling she had to rush to the bathroom. But that was not what had happened, Penny's water broke with a "Holy Crap on a Cracker!" coming from Penny's mouth and Leonard hurrying up to get her to the hospital.

From their apartment, to Leonard's car, to the delivery room, phone calls to all their friends and certain family, and five hours of labor, Leonard and Penny became a family of three. At six pounds and eight ounces, and eighteen and half inches long, and two hours of debating on a name and science winning for a first and using Penny's middle name, the married couple agreed on the name for their daughter Nova Jean Hofstadter.


	37. Chapter 36

**Like I said before, sorry for the delay. Writers Block stinks to no end. Anyway again, HappyYear everyone! I am so ready for Thursday. I don't own TBBT. Enjoy!** **Chapter 36**

The next six weeks had been long. But Penny enjoyed sitting back watching Leonard gag to no end when he changed a dirty diaper or when Nova spit up on him. One day when Nova apparently was not done and Leonard went to change her. Penny laughed so hard that she feel off the couch when Nova went all Leonard. She never seen her husband run so quick to the bathroom as she took over cleaning up their daughter.

So there were good days but then they had some days were Leonard and Penny wished there was a redue button. Penny never felt so tired. Leonard was use to being tired from living with Sheldon. There were days all three were in tears. Nova would get sick and would cry until she would fall asleep. That would make both parents feel stressed out because that is when they did not know what was wrong with her. Being a new parent was harder than it looked.

Then there were days Leonard fell in love with Penny even more. One of these days was the day he had to go back to work after being with his girls for almost six weeks. He knew Penny did not like being emotional. This day she was a mess. Nova was fighting a fever the pervious day and finally when it refused to break, Leonard and Penny ended up taking Nova the pediatric emergency room at ten at night. They finally released Nova close to one in the morning once the fever decided to break and the baby was acting like her normal self. All three did not arrive home closer to two and once they had Nova settled down and asleep, Leonard's alarm went off sooner than he hoped. Penny broke down in tears terrified to be alone with their daughter. Leonard could not blame her. Nova's fever scared the both of them. But Leonard being himself took his wife and reassured her.

"Penny, our little star loves you." Leonard began as he sat with her one their bed holding her hand. Her look of distraught made him feel sad for leaving his girls. "You are one amazing mom. You just get worried if Nova just sneezes once. She acting alot better today. Have whats his name and his boyfriend come over and introduce them to Nova. It will be nice to see some of you old co-stars since you were let go and the show got cancelled. If you need me just call, I will be home in a heart beat." Leonard asked if that seemed like a good plan. Penny nodded in agreement.

That evening when he returned from work and many pictures and phone calls later, Leonard walked into their apartment with music playing. He leaned against the door with a smile on his face and arms crossed. There was Penny dancing and singing silly with Nova. Leonard shrugged his shoulders and joined in.

The next night, Penny went out with Bernadette and Amy just to have a girls night. First was the spa so at least Penny could feel like a human again, then to a dance club. As the girls were dancing, Penny went to go get a bottle of water, she about bumped into a solid figure. "Hey buddy! Watch were you going if you going to back up."

Penny eyes went big when she realized it was the guy she barely dated when she broke up with Leonard. "Zack?" As he turned around, smiled at her as looked down at her.

"Penny! Hey what are the odds I would see you here?" He told her with his big goofy grin.

"Well it is a night club and we both live pretty close to it so I would say pretty good chance." Penny told her ex as she gave him a serious look.

Zack just nodded, "Cool! So what are you doing here? On a date? Seeing some one? We should go out sometime!" He kept talking not giving Penny a chance to answer.

Penny blinker a few times and tilted her head trying to hold back saracssim, putting her hand up for a second. "Okay Zach give me some time to answer. First off no I am not on a date. I am here with Bernadette, you know Howard's fiancee. And Amy, Sheldon's... well I would say girlfriend but Sheldon has never confirmed that yet so I will just say Amy is his special friend. And Zack..." Penny then flipped her hand over and pointed to her wedding band. "As sweet as you are, I am a married woman now."

"Well congratulations then!" Zack kept on smiling and told her Leonard was a lucky guy.

"Wait how did you know I married Leonard?' She asked him feeling confused.

"Oh well I figured if we never got married the only other guy would be Leonard. You talked about him all the time. Plus there is that video you made for him when you were sooo drunk on the laptop you gave me." Zack confessed to Penny.

"Wait! There is a video of me drunk? Is there any way I could get that back? And Zack I'm sorry I never gave you a fair shot. Clearly I never got over Leonard when we dated." Penny gave Zack a sad, guilty look.

Zack just shrugged his shoulders an told Penny it was no big deal. They made plans to meet the next day to get the laptop. Penny promised she would bring Leonard since Zack loved tha little dude and to meet Nova. Then Penny went back dancing with the girls.

When Penny came home, the whole apartment was dark, except the little light in the kitchen. Penny finally found Leonard and Nova in the nursery. She peeked around the door and watched as she heard Leonard sing "My Girl," rocking their daughter to sleep. Penny smiled and walked in. Carefully and quietly Leonard handed Nova off to Penny as she began to feed her. Leonard grabbed the foot stool amd continued to sing even they both knew they were not the best at it. At this age they also knew Nova was too little to even care what their singing sounded like. Once Leonard was done, Penny patter her husband on the arm and leaned over to kiss him. "You're a good dad... And husband. Well most of the time..." She said with a smug smile.

Leonard chuckled as he watched his wife feed their daughter. "Mmmhmm... Anyways did you have fun?"

Penny nodded as she looked between her husband and daughter. "Yeah, thank you for letting me go out. I feel human again. Oh by the way I ran into my ex Zack. We are having dinner with him tomorrow night." She smiled like it was no big deal.

As for Leonard he raised his head and eyes got big and quietly whispered in frustration, "What?"


	38. Chapter 37

**Excited for tomorrow nights episode. Anyways here is the next chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews. Enjoy and I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 37**

"You heard me. You have a problem there strawberry poptart?" Penny asked her husband with some sarcasm as he looked frustrated.

"Yeah, Zack is your ex boyfriend... And well better looking than me... He is even taller than me..." Leonard had a problem as he stood up straching his head.

"Are you upset that I dated Zack and you didn't? Jeez... Okay he has my old laptop that you gave me. He is just giving it back. Plus he wanted to see you." Penny did not know why Leonard was getting upset. She choose him and had a baby with him. Penny now stood up after bruping Nova and was getting ready to lay her down.

"Oh okay... Wait! You gave him my old laptop that I gave you?" Leonard scrunched his face trying his hardest not to get loud.

Penny put a finger over her mouth. "Shh, don't wake Nova!" She whispered and then stepped forward to give Leonard a serious look with her hands on her hips. "I don't get it. Why are you acting insecure? I married you didn't I? You're being upset is ridiculous."

Leonard tossed his hands through his hair and wanted to say more. But instead he just sighed heavily and gave his wife a defeated look. "You know what I'm to going bed. Good night..." He turned and walked out of the nursery and entered their bedroom.

Penny shook her head and felt like yelling at him for being well Leonard. She turned back towards the crib and looked down a peaceful sleeping Nova. She might have been upset with Leonard at the moment but she could not help but fall in love with him more everytime she looked at their daughter. Leonard's features where becoming more present the more Nova developed. Her brown hair was starting to curl and eyes were slowly turning a brown color. Only thing Penny could see that was her is Nova's nose and cheek bones. Penny shook her head as she felt a tear form and looked up to see Leonard walk past with a blanket and a pillow. Penny closed her eyes with shoulder's slummping and a low sigh excaped her mouth. Penny leaned over the rail of the crib and kissed her daughter's cheek. "I guess I need to talk to your dad...Goodnight Slugger."

Penny quietly walked out and went to the living room. She saw Leonard try to get comfortable on their couch. She stepped closer to him and folded her arms without Leonard knowing she was there. "What are you doing?"

Leonard almost jumped out of his skin as he quickly sat up on the couch holding his hand over his heart. "Jeez woman, you have learned to be very silent. So much about gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry okay..." She gave Leonard a sad look as she chewed on her bottom lip.

Leonard looked down for a second and then scooted over and patted the seat next to him. "Come here...And I'm sorry."

"So sorry you were going to sleep on the couch?" Penny slowly made her way to the couch and slumped down with her head laying on Leonard's shoulder.

Leonard put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "I just thought..."

Penny lifted her head, turned to Leonard with a scowl. "Hofstadter, you are a very smart man. I hope Nova is just as smart as you. But when comes to women, excpecially me, you became an asmatic dumbass. I dated Zack, you hear that dated... He is the past. You and Nova are now and the future... Do you understand?" Penny gave him a pleading look.

Leonard's head was down but looked at his wife. He took her hand into his and nodded, "Yeah, I do. Just Zack has always been a sore spot for me. I mean you date him right after you broke up with me."

Penny sat back a little giving Leonard a stern look. "Well if remember I right there was situation with Dr. Plimpton. Yeah it never turned into a relationship but you did sleep with her after our relationship ended." Penny pulled their hands into her lap and still felt frustrated. "Leonard like I said that is the past. We are just having lunch with Zack, getting back your old laptop, and watch some video made on it when I was drunk that I do not remember at all making."

"Well that will be interesting to watch. Fine we can go only because I just want to see what is on the laptop. Maybe we will have someother surprises on there too. Maybe ones Zack has not found yet. Um hey speaking of, are you good on us having sex again?" Leonard asked as he was almost pleading looking at Penny with his big brown eyes.

Penny scooted closer where she was almost on Leonard's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she chuckled as Leonard tried to act innocent. Penny felt his arms wrap around her waist but not too tight. She then gave him a wink, "Oh Sweetie, I have been waiting for you to ask. I think you are just what I need after all this and before our daughter decides she is hungry again."

Leonard did not hold back and they both refused to even try to make it to their bedroom.

The next day, Leonard, Penny, and Nova where waiting for Zack to show up. Leonard looked at his watch as Penny was sweet talking their daughter. He frowned noticing Zack was late, "Are you sure he understood that we were meeting today, not a week or a year from today. It is Zack we are talking about..."

Penny daggered her eyes at Leonard, "Ha ha... You're not funny."

Leonard grinned ear to ear. "No, I'm hilarious." He said with a deadpan look.

Penny just rolled her eyes as she finally took Nova out of her carseat and held her since their daughter was becoming fussy, "Yeah just like it's hilarious you're my homunculus!"

Leonard frowned as he gave Nova her pacifier, "Damn Sheldon teaching you certian words."

Penny smiled with a big grin, just then Zack walked in and greeted them. Leonard was still not happy about the lunch with him and became nervous when Zack held Nova. But only could grin a smug smile as Nova cried as soon she was on Zack's arms. But only to be elbowed by Penny.

When they got home, Leonard hurried to charge the old computer as Penny went to feed their daughter. Once it wa charged enough, Leonard brought into the nursery for the video ready to play. But stopped and laid the computer on the changing table. He walked over to his wife and daughter. He took Nova out of Penny's arms and laid her in her crib. He went back over to Penny and gently woke her up. "Hey Sleeping Beauty, how about we watch that video and see how embarrassed you can get.."

Penny placed her hands over her heart and blinked her eyes in a flirting way, "Oh how romantic you are!" She told her husband in a very sarcastic way.


	39. Chapter 38

**Finally have this chapter up. Had most of the day to write it since was pretty much stuck inside all day due to the snow storm. So no rush on this chapter. Hope you enjoy and I do not own TBBT but do own Leonard and Penny's daughter Nova. As for me picking out the name Nova, I loved the meaning. Look it up and in my eyes would fit a name for a child to Leonard and Penny.**

 **Chapter 38**

"Awe you did love me!" Leonard smugly told leaning on his wife in bed after watching Penny's drunken confession few years before.

Penny rolled her eyes as she nudged him, "I married you, dumbass!"

"Yeah I know but now I know it was for love and not pity like everyone said at our reception." Leonard said without trying to laugh.

"Yeah yeah, lets see what else is on this video..." Penny quickly said as she pushed the fast forward button.

Leonard began to chuckle as the video ended with past Penny finally falling on the floor after passing out from her drunken state. He looked at his wife in bed. "That's my wife!" watching her smaking her forehead with her hand, shaking her head.

Penny then glared at Leonard, since he could not stop laughing as he replayed the old video of her falling. So she quickly shut the labtop and moved it to her nightstand. "Okay enough of that. That will be getting deleted by morning so none of friends can veiw it and you will never speak of it... Ever."

Leonard smiled a big grin and nodded. "Got it boss, now come here before Nova wakes up." As Leonard told her, he reached over to pull her into him.

Penny raised an eyebrow and shook her head which Leonard backed up and looked confused. "I don't think so Caption Kurt! My sheilds are up! Even above the waist! Now you better get some sleep because you just earned diaper duty for the next twenty-four hours." Penny then gave him a smug grin and rolled over and closed her eyes, yet still smiling.

Leonard rolled to his side and leaned over to give Penny a kiss on the cheek anyways. "Message received... Love you anyways."

Penny then felt bad and turned the other way to face her husband. She leaned forward and placed her hand on his cheek as he just watched her. They both closed their eyes as Penny kissed Leonard on the lips. "I love you too." And kissed his lips again. Penny stayed like that, even when Leonard put his hand on her waist. They then feel asleep peacefully until two in the morning when Nova woke up hungry and Leonard had diaper duty.

By morning, Penny was about to leave for her audition. As she stood at the door she was going over thing about Nova as Leonard had her against his chest in a pouch. "Okay there is milk in the freezer. If she gets cranky and hasn't burped, Nova has gas. The drops..."

Leonard just grinned ear to ear as he swayed back and fourth. He noticed this movment made Nova happy and calm. "I know babe. We will be fine. You will be fine. You will be home before you know it. Her gas drops are on the second shelf on the bathroom cabinet. So go do what you do best and have fun." Leonard walked over to Penny and gave her a kiss.

Penny kissed her husband back and then bent over and kissed Nova. She stalled for a moment looking at her family and then left.

"Okay my young Padawan, lets get you changed so we can have a fun daddy daughter day. But first I think Daddy needs a hazmat suit. It so bad your Uncle Sheldon would not even enter this building. Okay maybe that would be a good thing but don't tell him that..." Leonard looked down at his daughter and kissed the top of her head. Then headed towards the nursery.

While Penny made her way to Los Angeles to go audtion for now two auditions. One for NCIS as a waitress in only one scene. The other for Criminal Minds as one victims that of a homicidal plastic surgeon. Penny was nervous since she had not acted before Nova was born, but only hoped it would lead to something bigger.

Once Penny arrived, she took a deep breath and opened the door. Sat there was probably over twenty other women who were all blonde just like her. So she really did not know her chances were now and wondered of acting was really her calling. So she just decided to skip the NCIS audtion and went over to the Criminal Minds to see of there was a difference.

It was only a few hours later when Penny walked through her apartment door. She had mixed feelings from today and once she closed that door, Penny couldn't help but grin ear to ear seeing Leonard laying on the couch with Nova on his chest. Penny leaned against the door as she watched and heard her husband that this part of the movie is where Anikin Skywalker became Darth Vader. Penny just shook her head knowing her daughter had no choice at the moment what her dad made her watch. Yet she thought Nova would look adorable just as Leonard would when he got excited and passionate about certain movies or comic books. All she knew was Leonard, Nova, and all her friends is what she was excited and passionate about. She no longer had to become a famous actress to be happy.


	40. Chapter 39

**Sorry been awhile since I updated. Been busy and lack of wifi. Anyways should have plenty of updates due to being stuck inside due to fridged weather here where I live. I'm excited for the next few new episodes. I don't own TBBT. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 39**

"Are you trying to corrupt our daughter with everything you like?" Penny asked still standing by the door. After watching her husband and daughter for awhile as they watched Star Wars. But as she spoke up, Penny never seen Leonard sit up so quickly, clinging to Nova. Penny tried holding her laugh as she raised her eyebrow and gave Leonard a deadpan look.

"Ghobe'..." Leonard answered with a guilty look on his face once he realized it was Penny standing by the door. Then smiled as he stood up, "QamuSHa!" he told her as he gently laid Nova in her bassinet and began to walk over to greet Penny.

Penny put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, "Did you just answer me in Klingon?"

Leonard stopped in his tracks and put his hands behind hi back. He tilted his head some and gave Penny, what she called his puppy dog look and answered her question. "HIja'..."

Penny rolled he eyes but could not bare Leonard's look and sighed, "Come here, you sci fi lovin man." She relaxed her face with a big grin as Leonard came over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Penny put her arms around his neck as they gave each other a peck on their lips. "I'm in trouble if our daughter becomes as adorable as you."

Leonard smiled with a chuckle, "True but if she has your charm and bats her eyes like you do, I'm going to be the one in more trouble and harder to tell her no."

"She is going to play you like a fiddle. Just like I did with my dad. I just had to say 'But daddy I love you,' and would get away with anything. Drove my mom crazy." Penny told Leonard with a smug smile.

"Hu'tegh!" Leonard cursed in Klingon.

"Really Leonard, not in front of the baby!" Penny said in a whispered yell as she let go of her husband and pulled away but gave him another deadpan look. She went over to Nova and picked her up since she was becoming fussy and Penny knew she had to feed her soon.

Leonard smiled knowing Penny was only joking because she did not understand Kilngon. But only smiled bigger as he sat next to his wife as she began to feed Nova. He helped her get adjusted and then put his arm over Penny's shoulder. To many outsiders they would think he was being a perverted husband watching his wife breastfeed their daughter. But to him it was beautiful bond between mother and daughter. Plus Penny was never shy of him watching, because it was out of love. As Leonard kissed Penny's cheek, he decider to ask about her day. "So how did your auditions go?"

Penny turned her head slightly with a uncertain look, still feeling confused about her future. "Well to be honest I skipped out on the waitress part on NCIS. I walked in and there were just so many other woman who were blonde just like me. Something told me just turn around and leave, so I did. I just don't want another part that is only going to last thirty seconds to a minute, less that if all they were looking for was just another blonde looking for her way up the acting chain. But I did go to the Criminal Minds audtion. They said they liked me fore the part I read for and the character would be in most of the episode. It is a little well exciting and bitter sweet."

Leonard frowned in confusion as he was now rubbing his hand up and down Penny's shoulder as his free one was placed on her knee. "Why's that?"

"I came out here when I was eighteen hoping to become this big star. My dream was to become the next Marylin Monroe and be with Kurt forever. Well we all know how that ended with him. Then I met you but my dreams never ended. That was supposed to be my purpose in life and that what I was passionate about. I had this dead end job as a waitress but still had you and my friends. When I broke up with you I never imagined we get back together because I hurt you really bad. And then getting pregnant was never part of my plan either... What I'm getting at is, you are so passionate about your work, your movies, comic books, and all your fantasy sci fi stuff. But you are also passionate about your friends, me, an of course being a great dad to our Nova. I ever wondered if I would ever feel that. So passionate about life like you do. When I was auditioning I realized that if I don't get this part or of I do that acting does not make me as happy as it use to do. You, our friends, and Nova make me happy. So of I do get thi part, after that I think I'm done for awhile. I don't want to miss out on Nova's life. I rather be a big impact in her life now than later, than shooting a movie or television show miles away." Penny sighed after coming all clean.

"Wow!" Leonard was surprised his wife let everything out. "Pretty big deal, huh?"

Penny nodded at Leonard as she moved Nova to her shoulder to began to burp her. "It is."

Leonard moved his hand from Penny's knee to Nova's head to stroke her hair and gave his wife a hopeful smile. "So does that mean you will start watching Dr. Who with me and all three of us go to Comic Con together as a family?"

Penny raised an eyebrow with an eyeroll as she patted on her daughter's back gently, "Leonard, sweetheart, I had an epiphany

not stroke."

Leonard chuckled as he kissed the top of Nova's head and then Penny on the cheek, "Hey a guy can dream..."


	41. Chapter 40: The Start of the End

**Chapter 40**

 _Seven Years Later_

Penny had continued to act until Nova was two. She had been a side character for a sitcom as one of the main characters younger sister. Penny was added in the fourth season and made a regular appearance until the show ended. Penny talked with Leonard and decided to take a break. That is when Bernadette got her a job as a sales representative. But now was head of sales at the pharmaceutical company.

As for Leonard he went to the North Sea when Nova was a little over a year old. From there he also eventually got a job promotion and was now a tenure professor in the physics department. Life was pretty good for the married couple as they raised their daughter. As for future of any siblings for Nova, Leonard left that one up to Penny. To Leonard, Penny and Nova were good enough and that what made him happy.

Until the day before Leonard and Penny left for Genova, Switzerland.

"Mom!" Nova yelled from her bedroom.

"What?" Penny asked popping her head in the doorway which was Sheldon's old room. Some how Penny, Leonard, and Nova moved back into apartment 4A two years prior. Sheldon ended moving in with Amy across the hall in Penny's old apartment. Sheldon convinced Penny and Leonard they had to be at least neighbors and Raj had moved out to his own place. Sheldon could not see anyone else be his neighbors.

"Do I have to stay with Uncle Howard and Aunt Bernie? I love them but Halley can get mean pulling my hair and last time I held Michael he puked all over me." Nova said lying on her bed all spread out becoming very dramatic not wanting her parents to leave.

"Yes." Penny said with a stern voice trying to hide her smile as her arms were crossed. "Your dad and I have been planning this before you were born. Plus Aunt Bernie loves your help with the babies. Like your dad said before you could always go next door and spend the week with Aunt Amy and Uncle Sheldon. Or there is your Uncle Raj. Even Uncle Stewart?"

Nova's eyes grew big as she suddenly sat up. "No that's okay. Uncle Howard and Aunt Bernie's house is just fine..."

Penny winked at her daughter, "I'm glad we could agree." She was about to turn around to walk out when she heard Nova say something.

"Ghuy'cha!" Nova exclaimed out of frustration.

"What was that, young lady? What did you just say in Klingon?" Penny asked her daughter that long brown curly hair and green eyes with light blue framed glasses. Penny's eyebrow was raised but her face was relaxed.

"Nothing, I'm sorry mommy." Nova saod sadly now looking down at the floor as she sat on the side of her bed while kicking her feet back and fourth.

Penny tilted her head and shook it. She let out a slow breath and walked over and sat next to her seven year old. "Look at me Slugger." She said calmly. Nova looked up at her mom with sad eyes. Penny put one plam on Nova's cheek and the other on her daughter's knee. "You know Daddy and I need adult time once in awhile. This time we are just taking a week. We will be home before you know it. Doesn't mean we don't love you because we love you. I love you to the moon and back."

"Daddy says he loves me with all the planets combined and pass the Milky Way..." Nova pointed out with a smug smile.

"Alright your dad doesn't have to make this a compilation who loves you more. Because that is not what it means. It means we love you and would do anything for you. There are just sometimes mommy and daddy still need to show each other how much they still love each other so the love for you never stops. Plus when mommy and daddy get back we have some surprises for you. Okay?" Penny tried her best to resure her daughter and gave her a all nudge.

Nova nodded and gave her mom a nudge back. "Okay, but does that mean I have to school while you two are away?" Her look became pleading.

Penny pressed her head against her daughter's, "Yes baby, I know your classmates can be mean. Most kids are, your mom was one too. It was not until I was an adult I realized I was one and glad I changed. If I didn't I would not be with your daddy or have you. You can not help if you are smart and had to skip two grades but you are lucky to have friends and friends who love you just for who you are. Plus you have your Aunt Bernie to protect you from those bullies this week. So how about you finish packing and before daddy and I leave we can take you out for a treat." Penny then gave he daughter a kiss on the forehead as Nova wrapped her arms around her moms waist and burried her head.

"Okay, I really like that idea." Nova smiled looking up at her mom.

As promised they went for a treat. Penny had moose track ice cream, while Leonard and Nova both being lactose intolerant they shared a big piece of blue berry pie with almond milk whip cream. Penny laughed as Leonard took some the whip cream on top of Nova's nose. But their daughter got her dad by flicking a piece of pie on Leonard's face.

Afterwards they dropped Nova off with Bernadette and Howard's. Then Leonard and Penny were finally off to their long over due honeymoon. As they were driving to the airport, Leonard couldn't help but notice how quite his wife was. He placed a hand over hers and smiled, "You know that little girl is in good hands. She stayed with them plenty of times before it's just now its longer than usual." He squeezed her hand with a resurring smile and a wink.

Penny sighed and lifted her head off the window and looked at her husband. "I know, you know me, I worry. Diffently being away for a week and out of the country. Kind of how I felt about you leaving for the North Atlantic Ocean when you did that research for Stephen Hawkins. I know that was four months and we are just leaving our daughter for a week. It's just those kids in her class and on her bus can be so mean and her coming home crying most days. It breaks my heart. And the bus driver barley does anything about it." She couldn't help but push away some tears.

Leonard squeezed his wife's hand a little tighter. "I know but she has one amazing teacher that tries her best to keep the kids from being mean. Plus if she is in any tears when Bernadette picks Nova from school, the own kids' parents and the principal will be hiding in terror." He couldn't help but smile as he heard Penny laugh.

Once they landed in Switzerland and made it to their hotel room, the couple called their daughter to let her know they made it and asked how she was doing. She told that Bernadette took her and Halley to Build a Bear. Nova helped two year Halley build hers. Plus Bernadette took Nova to get her nails done. Then Howard took her out to the garage and she helped him build toy rocket ships and were going to take them out the next day to test them. Nova went on a little bit longer. Finally Penny and Leonard told her they loved her and she loved them back. They promised Nova they would call every day and then hung up with her.

Penny was sitting on the edge of the bed while Leonard answered the door for room service. She happened to look out the balcony. Penny got up and put her coat on. She opened the doors and walked out.

Leonard tipped the room service employee and opened the bottle of champagne. He poured it into two flute glasses. "Hope your..." Leonard began to say but stopped when he saw his wife was no longer on the bed but outside watching the snow fall. He put the glasses down amd put his own coat on. Then walked out and came up behind his wife. He wrapped his arms her and leaned into her ear. "What are you doing at here?"

Penny leaned back into Leonard and kissed his cheek. "Hmmm, just enjoying the snow. Don't see it living in Pasadena. I think it looks beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Leonard confessed as he began to kiss his wife's neck.

Penny rolled her eyes as she began to enjoy the attention Leonard was giving her. "Going on all cheesy on me there Hofstadter?" She asked while she began to giggle as Leonard's hands found their way under her coat and shirt and his fingers danced acrossed her for now toned stomach.

Leonard wiggled his eyebrows as he continued to kiss Penny's neck, up to her ear, down back her neck, and to her shoulder. He pressed his lips against her ear once more as he was trying show her whay he wanted. "Yeah so? Is it a crime that this short asthmatic scientist wants his hot smoking wife?" Leonard felt her shake her head slowly. "Okay, it's cold out here, so lets go in and drink some champagne, I feed you chocolate covered strawberries, and we warm each other up by the fire place."

Penny felt him tug her towards the hotel room. Penny of course caved in and once Leonard let go of her, she stepped in front of him. Penny took his hand and he followed. Leonard closed the doors and went back over to the glasses of champagne on the side table. As he began to pick them up, Penny placed her hand on his wrists and shook her head. Leonard felt confused by Penny's action. "You're turning down your favorite champagne?" He asked her frowning.

Penny raised an eyebrow with a serious look. "Think about it genius." is all she said.

It took Leonard a good ten seconds before he got the hint. Then a smile crept over his face as he looked at hos wife's face down to her stomach."Oh my gosh! You're pregnant!" He let go of the flute glasses and took his hands into Penny's and pulled her into him. "Are you sure? I mean I thought you did not want anymore?"

Penny nodded with a small smile, "Well I took a home pregnancy test and so I scheduled an appointment when we get back home. But yeah I'm pretty sure that I am. As for me not wanting more, well surprises happen right? I just got comfortable with just the three of us and you know I don't like change. It was bond to happen because we have always had a very active sex life. Im surprised it did not happen sooner. But this baby is a happy kind of change and can not wait to meet him or her. A long as you are right beside me."

Leonard gave his wife a small peck on the lips and pulled her into a hug as they both held onto each other. "Always Babe. Plus Nova is going to be a great big sister." He said as he resurred his wife. "Now how about I warm you up in front of the fireplace?"

Penny laughed at how anxious Leonard was. She could not say no as he gave her a pleading look with hos big brown eyes. "Come on Stud, show me what you got!" She told hom as she led him the way over to the sofa.

 **The End**

 **I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. I was planning on doing a time jump and decided to do it set in the current Season 12. I don't own TBBT.**


End file.
